El ladrón y otras historias subsiguientes
by VicPin
Summary: ::¿LEMON... O NO LEMON?:: Kyle tiene el corazón roto... Pero un ladrón le curará esa herida. Pésimo  summary, mejor dénle chance a esta especie de cancionero de Ska y bonus... Y les gustará!
1. Prólogo

**EL LADRÓN.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

La vida en South Park llega a ser una fastidiosa rutina; aún cuando suceden cosas "fuera de lo normal", uno llega a fastidiarse de esa clase de… ¿cómo llamarle? ¿Normalidades? ¿A-normalidades?

Jodidamente no lo sé… Y me importa un carajo.

Ahora tengo el corazón roto, eso _sí_ me importa.

Y bastante.

Es decir, ¡vamos! De todas las personas en este mundo, yo, Kyle Broflovski, un judío homosexual luego de mi decepción amorosa con Rebecca, he tenido la jodida y puta suerte de tener el corazón roto… ¡Y tres veces!

_Ya es tarde para que te vea_

_Igual que lo hacía_

_En los días lejános de mi cotidiano eterno_

_Mira que ya todo es tan distinto_

_Estamos explotando_

_Uno tan cerca del otro y de pronto mi amor_

Primera vez: Stan Marsh. Y fue justamente entrando a la secundaria y ambos contábamos con 13 años de edad.

Siempre ha sido lo mismo con él desde que tenía memoria: rompe y regresa con Wendy Testaburger; yo siempre he estado a su lado, apoyándole, diciéndole que ya se olvidara de ella de una jodida vez, pero ahí va él, siempre con el argumento de que la ama.

_Podemos hacernos daño_

_Podemos odiarnos tanto_

_Podemos hacernos daño_

_Podemos perder las riendas_

_Y encontrarnos en la guerra_

No obstante, cuando le dije que sentía algo más que afecto por él desde hacía mucho tiempo y que quería ser su consuelo, su compañero sentimental y llenarle ese insondable vacío que Wendy siempre le deja siempre en su alma; al principio me miró con su cara de "¿qué carajos…?" , pero después, con una sonrisa, me dio esta contestación en un tono muy, pero muy burlón y gélido:

- Kyle, eres mi mejor amigo y te agradezco todo el apoyo que me has dado… Pero sabes bien que no soy marica. Lo siento… Espero no herirte con lo que te he dicho.

¿Herirme?

¡Sí, me hirió! ¡Me hirió pero no se lo demostré!

Simplemente con un "entiendo" acepté que él nunca me querría como yo a él.

_Ves el tiempo cambia todo_

_Creiste usar al mundo_

_Pero fue el mundo el que te usó sin darte cuenta_

_Mira la vida tiene un solo aviso_

_Que dice que no sigas_

_y tú lo estás pasando y de pronto mi amor_

La segunda vez: Craig Tucker. En tercer año de secundaria y con 15 años.

Insoportable pelinegro, sin duda alguna, pero fue esa personalidad que me sedujo; nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos, pero siempre nos mirábamos de manera cómplice. Con él tuve los cinco meses más felices de mi vida, tres meses en los que parecía haber alcanzado el cielo y la dicha…

_Podemos hacernos daño_

_Podemos odiarnos tanto_

_Podemos hacernos daño_

_Podemos perder las riendas_

_Y encontrarnos en la guerra_

Primera mentira.

Al cuarto mes me cortó en medio de los pasillos y frente a todo el mundo; me dijo que necesitaba un respiro, que quería tener tiempo para él y que necesitaba reflexionar respecto a su orientación sexual.

Segunda mentira.

No había tal de tiempo para él mismo. No había tal de que necesitaba reflexionar sobre sí mismo.

La realidad era que desde hacía tiempo ese malnacido tenía un buen roce amoroso con… ¡Stan Marsh!

Mi amigo, mi mejor amigo…

¡Al que siempre he apoyado, por el que me resigné a no tener jamás una relación sentimental debido a que supuestamente estaba seguro de su orientación sexual… Y resulta ser homosexual al igual que yo!

_Podemos hacernos daño_

_Podemos odiarnos tanto_

_Podemos perder las riendas_

_Y encontrarnos en la guerra_

Los caché dándose sus buenos roces candentes en el baño.

Les hice un escándalo de los buenos que evidenciaron esa relación oculta; le había reclamado a Stan que pudo haberme dicho que estaba con Tucker y que lo hubiera entendido, y a éste por no haberme dicho la verdad acerca de sí mismo.

Stan y Craig fueron detrás de mí, pidiendo que les escuchara, pero yo me negué; lo que había visto era evidente para mí.

Toda la escuela estuvo con el chisme durante un año entero; miradas de compasión y hasta burlas he recibido por parte de todos, incluyendo de Trent Boyett, el bravucón, quien no dejaba de joderme de lo lindo, y de Eric Cartman…

_Podemos hacernos daño_

_Podemos odiarnos tanto_

_Podemos perder las riendas_

_Y encontrarnos en la guerra_

Por este último tuve mi corazón roto. El tercero en línea y actualmente, a mis 17 años de edad.

Sólo que…

La relación que llevo con él es algo parecido al sadomasoquismo; más bien, creo que la palabra ideal sería "amigos con derecho a roce".

No sé ni qué siento ahora; con Cartman empecé a sentir una especie de desesperación por no estar solo.

Más bien, ya empezaba a sentirme solo. Y con Cartman como compañero de cama esa soledad no se llegaba a compensar, sino que simplemente la aumentaba ya que él no sentía nada por mí… Pero yo ya empezaba a necesitar de su cariño y su compañía, y pedirle eso al tipo más antisemita del pueblo era realmente una estupidez.

_Yo no quiero eso para tí _

¿He dicho que a mis padres y a mi hermano les costó trabajo aceptar mi homosexualidad? Pues sí , así es: Les costó mucho trabajo aceptar el hecho de que soy un fracasado sentimental con las mujeres, que volví mi ojo hacia los chicos, aunque por lo visto con ellos también he fracasado rotundamente.

Y les cuesta mucho trabajo el evitar que me dieran la espalda por ese mero detalle de mi homosexualidad.

Al parecer el Destino quiso que estuviera solo, condenadamente solo en este jodido lugar y este jodido mundo.

Quiso que me volviera loco, que llorara lágrimas de sangre al sentir el peso de la soledad sobre mis hombros, el rechazo general por parte de algunas personas y el simple hecho de que ya no tuviera más amigos que Kenny, el bisexual de la escuela, quien siempre me decía que estaba ahí para cuanto necesite, ya que nunca me daría la espalda como otros…

Hasta que, tras varios golpes, el mismo Destino me presentó a ese hombre que entró a robar mi casa aquella noche de invierno.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro fic?<strong>

**Sip.**

**Otro fic, esta vez una especie de cancionero de ska y rolas bonus; pensé iniciar este fic con esta rola de Juanes debido a la siuación que Kyle está viviendo en esos momentos. **

**¿Que quién es ese hombre? Tendrán que descubrirlo, porque puede ser que sea quien menos uno se imagine que sea... O puede ser que se evidencie a lo largo del fic. **

**¿De cuántos capítulos será? Pos puede ser de cinco o seis o siete capitulos... Simplemente los que a mi cerebro se le ocurra, ya que esta historia realmente se centrará en Kyle y el hombre misterioso... **

**Mejor se los dejo a su criterio ;).**

**Un saludo especial para Klaus, para Livie, para Lovesickness y para Karu! Especialmente para Karu, a quien le dedico este fic. =) Espero que te gusten todas o algunas de las rolas que pondré en este fic.**

**Un abrazoteee!**

**Chaito!**


	2. La Carencia de todo y de nada

**LA CARENCIA… DE TODO Y DE NADA, HASTA AHORA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong> La Carencia.

**Autor: **Panteón Rococó.

* * *

><p>Soy un ladrón peligroso y de los más vulgares proveniente de la periferia, ¿y qué? Robo todo lo que otros le dan valor: televisiones, joyas, objetos caros, automóviles…<p>

¿La razón? Más que una, son muchas: La economía familiar, la situación económica del país, el simple hecho de que no hay ni un pinche empleo digno de tus habilidades laborales y de tus aptitudes… O, el más recurrente de todas las excusas: La flojera de trabajar ocho horas o más al día, con un jefe de los más insoportable e hijo de puta que te pudieras topar, con un sueldo que hasta cierto punto te alcanza para cosas básicas o para ahorrar y comprarte algún lujo destinado única y exclusivamente a los riquillos de mierda que no dan ni un chingado quinto para ayudar a quienes necesitan de esos recursos básicos para sobrevivir y luchar por sus sueños.

_Por la mañana yo me levanto  
>no me dan ganas de ir a trabajar<br>subo a la combi voy observando  
>que toda la gente comienza a pasar<br>por la avenida va circulando  
>el alma obrera de mi ciudad<br>gente que siempre está trabajando  
>y su descanso lo ocupa pá soñar.<br>_

Lujos que solamente puede uno soñar y que tardaría un siglo entero en luchar por ello.

Lujos que sinceramente son efímeros comparado con el vacío que siento en mi interior: El vacío de la soledad y el desprecio hacia mi persona por parte de la gran mayoría de la gente que me rodea.

_Despues de ocho horas de andar laborando  
>desesperanza se siente en el hogar<br>pues con la friega que hay a diario  
>ya no alcanza pá progresar<br>y asi han pasado decenas de años...  
>pues en un mundo globalizado...<br>La gente pobre no tiene lugar  
><em>

Solamente pocos me conocen bien y saben que he hecho de todo con tal de tener una vida honrada: desde meserear hasta trabajar de medio tiempo en una oficina, ya que a la vez estoy tratando de terminar en limpio mi miserable preparatoria en un miserable lugar del cual me quiero largar con el dedo del medio alzando y diciendo "jódanse todos ustedes"…

_¡Y la carencia, arriba!  
>¡y los salarios, abajo!<br>con lo que gano en esta empresa no me alcanza pá tragar  
>¡y la carencia, arriba!<br>¡y los salarios, abajo!  
>y yo le digo a mi teresa no me voy a resignar<br>¡y la carencia, arriba!  
>¡y los salarios ,abajo!<br>con lo que gano es esta empresa no me alcanza pá tragar  
>¡y la carencia arriba!<br>¡y los salarios abajo!  
>y yo le digo a mi teresa vente vamos a bailar porque<br>Ahi viene antidoping  
>ahi viene el salario<br>ahi viene Santa Sabina  
>ahi viene la maldita<br>ahi viene los de abajo  
>ahi viene el salón<br>ahi viene quien viene._

Porque hasta yo mismo me he puesto en los zapatos de los latinos al tratar de buscar una vida digna y libre de carencias de todo y de nada, incluyendo del amor y del sexo…

Bueno, de muchas clases de amor siempre he carecido, incluyendo el de sentirlo hacia alguien que no sea de tu familia; del sexo no diré nada más que siempre he recurrido a las prostitutas para llenar esa necesidad fisiológica de todo ser humano.

Busqué conciliar ambos ámbitos con las chicas sin éxito; eso sí, lo he intentado, pero todas ellas o me salen muy presumidas o me salen las más grandes putas descaradas que jamás haya conocido. Ni siquiera las prostitutas que conozco son así de desgraciadas y descaradas que las mujeres con las que he tratado de tener una relación estable…

Hasta esa noche, en casa de una familia judía… Y bajo la forma del muchacho que días atrás mi banda intentó herirle en un asalto y resultó ser hijo de esa familia que vive en South Park, ese pueblito que estaba a varios kilómetros de Denver y donde sé que viven algunas familias con dinero.

_Ahi viene el chile que te mantiene  
>y en la cama te entretiene y en la boca lo retienes<br>mejor trae a tu pareja y sóplale una oreja  
>pa´que mueva la cintura y le de la calentura y después<br>de la sobada ella ya no quiera nada y te diga ¡que no,que no  
>que no,que no,que no,que no<br>que nooooooo.  
>si escuchan panteon rococo mexiko stadt no escucho el sax love<br>_

Lo recuerdo bien: Era una noche de invierno; hacía un maldito frío de esos que podrían mantenerme en cama una semana entera por resfriado común. Recuerdo que llevaba un pasamontañas para evitar ser reconocido por mis víctimas; mi ropa era completamente negra, ya que ese color me servía para camuflarme en las sombras.

Entré a la casa forzando la puerta; sabía de buena fuente que esa familia oculta varios objetos de valor gracias a la profesión del jefe de familia. Bueno, no estaría nada mal robarle al que podría ser tu abogado en un juicio por robo.

Me puse a buscar en todos los rincones, revolviendo todos los cachivaches que estaban en su lugar sin importarme si estaban o no en casa; al tomar varios objetos de valor, entre ellos un candelabro de oro puro (en serio, los judíos no escatiman gastos en sus objetos religiosos) y unas joyas que logré sacar de la caja fuerte de la sala (por lo visto todo el mundo está bien pendejo; ¿cómo se les ocurre guardar su caja fuerte detrás de una pintura?).

Ya estaba yo a punto de salir cuando de repente escuché una voz que me preguntaba mientras me iluminaba con una luz:

- ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?

Me volví, quedándome ciego ante la luz de la linterna…

Y ahí estaba: Parado en las escaleras, había un joven asustado que apenas estaba agarrando valor para querer enfrentarme.

El chico era jodidamente bello, tan bello como una mujer.

_¡Nach unten! (para abajo)  
><em>

Por un momento pensé en huir como siempre…

Pero no.

Decidí abalanzarme sobre el chico e intentar golpearlo para dejarlo inconsciente. El chico se defendió y estuvo a punto de gritar para pedir ayuda, pero yo le tapé fuertemente la boca hasta asfixiarle; luego, con un rápido movimiento, saqué mi navaja y se la puse en el cuello al arrinconarlo en la pared.

- Escúchame bien, muchacho bonito – le dije guturalmente -. No te haré daño si te mantienes tranquilo y te largas a donde sea de donde veniste. No he matado a nadie… Pero…

_¡Nach oben! (para arriba) _

No sé qué sucedió en esa fracción de segundo.

Lo ignoro completamente y la verdad no me interesa.

_¡Springen! (¡saltando!)_

Lo único y tal vez lo último que podría decir sobre esa noche fue que el chico osó besarme en medio de mis amenazas.

Pude haberme apartado y golpeado salvajemente a ese cabroncito, pero no fue así.

No fue así porque lo que sucedió esa noche…

Solo se quedó entre ese chico y yo.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que tal vez no sea la rola acorde a lo que se planteó en este capítulo, pero creo que complementa el punto de vista del ladrón de nuestra historia. "La Carencia" es una rola genial, cantada por una de las mejores bandas de ska de mi querido país, México... PANTEÓN ROCOCÓ. Ufff! Estos tipos tienen mis más sinceros respetos. Por ellos conocí el Ska...<strong>

**En fin, hice mi mejor esfuerzo con este capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

**Dejen reviews... Se aceptan críticas de todo... En el marco del debido respeto, claro.**

**Chaito!**


	3. La Camisa Negra: Amor de luto

**LA CAMISA NEGRA: **

**EL AMOR ESTÁ JODIDAMENTE DE LUTO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong> La Camisa Negra.

**Autor: **Juanes

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos cuando empecé a sentir cómo un copo de nieve proveniente de quién sabe dónde se posaba sobre mi nariz. Estaba acostado boca abajo; me sentía adolorido, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio todo el día, y el frio ya empezaba a calar mi cuerpo desnudo conforme hacía conciencia sobre dónde me encontraba…<p>

¡¿Desnudo?

Me senté súbitamente y con el corazón a punto de salírseme.

¿Qué carajos me pasó? ¿Cómo acabé desnudo en mi habitación, con la ventana abierta dejando entrar ese frío terrible y con un líquido blanquecino en varias partes de mi cuerpo…

Oh, Dios mío santo…

Me pasé un dedo en mi torso y me lo llevé a la nariz.

Una vez más: Oh, Dios mío santo…

Era semen… Y no era mío en parte.

Era de _él_.

Del ladrón. De un ladrón que se llevó todas las cosas de la familia… Y que me había poseído en mi propia cama sin importar lo que suceda a su alrededor.

Estaba asustado, confundido y asombrado.

No podía creer hacia dónde había llegado.

_**Más bien, no podía creer cómo la desesperación y el miedo me llevaron a hacer la semejante locura de besar a quien pudo haberme matado… Ni mucho menos que el tipo empezara a profundizar ese beso conforme pasaban los minutos.**_

Los recuerdos empezaron a surgir en mi cabeza; el recordar cómo el tipo estaba prodigándome unas caricias vibrantes me hicieron sentirme asombrado de mi capacidad de respuesta a esos estímulos. Más bien, o el tipo era un verdadero experto en el campo de la estimulación silenciosa, o yo no di la típica respuesta que todo el mundo hace ante esa clase de estimulaciones de estar gimiendo como loco y despertando a medio mundo.

En fin, la verdad…

Prefiero que se quede así.

De todos modos, fue pasión de una noche extraña…

Joder, definitivamente esa noche fue la más extraña de todas las que he vivido en mi vida. Una noche que parece que estará en mi memoria para siempre y que evocaré cada vez que esté con…

Dios…

Cartman.

_Tengo la camisa negra  
>Hoy mi amor está de luto<br>Hoy tengo en el alma una pena  
>Y es por culpa de tu embrujo<em>

Me llevé las manos al rostro.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que finalmente he hecho ante mi desesperación por el vacío de mi relación "amo – esclavo con derecho a roce" con él; más bien, nunca pensé en hacerle eso más que en mis estúpidos pensamientos del ingenuo pendejo.

Y eso que fue el mismo Cartman el que me había sido infiel, no yo.

_Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres  
>Y eso es lo que más me hiere<br>Que tengo la camisa negra  
>Y una pena que me duele<br>_

Todavía recuerdo bien que el día anterior lo caché follándose a Patty Nelson en la cocina de su propia casa.

Menuda decepción que me llevé, palabra que fue así como me sentí en su momento.

Fue una decepción muy fuerte para mí porque la noche anterior a eso, durante una de nuestras sesiones "sadomasoquistas", me había confesado su amor a su manera.

_Mal parece que solo me quedé  
>Y fue pura todita tu mentira<br>Qué maldita mala suerte la mía  
>Que aquel día te encontré<br>Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor  
>Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor<br>Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós  
>Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo...<br>_

Aquello ya derramó el vaso.

Y me obligué a abrir los ojos ante la triste y penosa realidad que se había revelado ante mí; me obligué a salir de ahí sin hacer panchas ni nada.

Simplemente me negué a escuchar sus llamados cuando dieron cuenta de mi presencia.

_Tengo la camisa negra  
>Porque negra tengo el alma<br>Yo por ti perdí la calma  
>Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama<br>_

Me salí de la casa, jurando no volver a pisarla ni mucho menos a toparme con ese mentiroso.

Porque él era como todos los hombres heterosexuales: Un mentiroso de mierda.

Un hijo de puta.

Un racista de lo peor que cree que jugar con mis sentimientos es divertido.

_Cama cama come on baby  
>Te digo con disimulo<br>Que tengo la camisa negra  
>Y debajo tengo el difunto<br>_

Fue desde ese día que decidí olvidarme del amor de los hombres y de las mujeres.

Fue ese día en donde empecé a pensar que Dios es lo único que nos mantiene vivos, y que el Amor Humano, comparado con el Amor Divino, es una menuda mierda y mentira.

_Tengo la camisa negra  
>Ya tu amor no me interesa<br>Lo que ayer me supo a gloria  
>Hoy me sabe a pura<br>Miércoles por la tarde y tú que no llegas  
>Ni siquiera muestras señas<br>Y yo con la camisa negra  
>Y tus maletas en la puerta<em>

- ¡KAHL! – me gritaba mientras yo caminaba a grandes zancadas - ¡KAHL, JUDÍO DE MIERDA, VEN AQUÍ!

Yo simplemente lo ignoré.

De repente sentí que me jaló bruscamente y me golpeó en la pared.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ! – gritéé mientras forcejeaba con él - ¡ERES IGUAL QUE TODOS! ¡UN MENTIROSO!

- ¡¿Mentiroso? ¿Sobre qué te he mentido, judío estúpido?

- ¡ME DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS, CULÓN DE MIERDA!

El tipo se echó a reír.

_Mal parece que solo me quedé  
>Y fue pura todita tu mentira<br>Qué maldita mala suerte la mía  
>Que aquel día te encontré<br>Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor  
>Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor<br>Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós  
>Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo...<em>

¡Oh, por Dios, qué bajo he caído al creerle! ¡Qué bajo y qué pena para mí el haberle creído a ese cerdo bastardo!

Me daban las ganas de llorar, de golpearle… De todo, hasta de morir.

Su risa evidenciaba que me había mentido vilmente, que realmente nunca hubo esperanza para mí, un judío homosexual necesitado de cariño y protección de la persona a la que esté destinada.

_Tengo la camisa negra  
>Porque negra tengo el alma<br>Yo por ti perdí la calma  
>Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama<em>

- ¿Amarte? ¿Cuándo te dije eso? Dije que amaba la forma en que me calientas, imbécil, no que te amaba.

Y se volvió a reír.

_Cama cama come on baby  
>Te digo con disimulo<br>Que tengo la camisa negra  
>Y debajo tengo el difunto<br>_

- Mentiroso- susurré.

Entonces él puso un dedo en su barbilla y me dijo las palabras que me envalentonaron a darle un buen golpe:

- Llámame como quieras, Kahl. Llámame como quieras, pero recuerda… Que tú elegiste ser mi puta, y tengo la prueba irrefutable que te ata a mí hasta que me canse de ti y de tus caricias.

- Maldito… ¡Maldito seas!

Dicho esto, le di una buena patada en la entrepierna y salí corriendo de ahí con lágrimas al rojo vivo hasta mi casa, en donde me encerré en la habitación a llorar como una magdalena y jurando hacerle pagar con la misma moneda.

_Porque negra tengo el alma  
>Yo por ti perdí la calma<br>Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama  
><em>

Todo eso sucedió justamente unos días anteriores a esa noche apasionada que tuve con el ladrón; para ese entonces, Cartman seguirá buscándome e insistiéndome en que vaya a su casa para que le "consuele" cada vez que se le antoje y…

Por la fuerza bruta.

_Cama cama come on baby  
>Te digo con disimulo<br>Que tengo la camisa negra  
>Y debajo tengo el difunto<em>

¿Y mis padres?

Bueno, ellos ya ni se preocuparon en saber qué hay de nuevo conmigo, ya que decidieron darme la espalda respecto a mis elecciones de pareja.

En pocas palabras, para ellos me torné invisible…

Y para todos los demás, prácticamente ya no existo más que para las tareas como un difunto.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Otra de Juanes? Sip.<strong>

**La razón es que esta rola describe mejor esa penosa situación de cuánto nos mienten aquellas personas que dicen querernos por querer alcanzar algún objetivo o interés relevante para ellos.**

**Lamento hacer sufrir a Kyle de esa forma, pero no se preocupen, que también el ladrón tiene su propio sufrimiento... Simplemente espérenle y verán.**

**=)**

**Chaito!**


	4. Combate: Pasión vs Razón

**COMBATE:**

**PASIÓN VS. RAZÓN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: <strong>Combate.

**Autor:**Desorden Público.

* * *

><p>Mirando el amanecer desde la ventana de mi desordenado departamento en Denver, me llevé a la boca un delicioso cigarro para tratar de tranquilizar mi mente y mi alma inquietas desde hace varios días.<p>

¿La razón?

Simple: Me acabo de dar cuenta de que soy un jodido tipejo bisexual.

¿Cómo llegué a esa conclusión?

Porque desde ese lapso de tiempo tuve el mejor sexo con alguien que ni siquiera conozco nada más que en mis sueños eróticos más retorcidos… Y ese alguien fue un bello pelirrojo de piel tan tersa como el de una mujer, de ojos tan profundos y brillantes como dos esmeraldas.

_Fuertes, poderosos  
>Todos cada uno de nosotros<br>A menos que no haya inspiración  
>Puñalada trapera al avance y la imaginación<br>Rebelde por siempre  
>Rebelde hasta la muerte<br>Y que el destino perdone  
>El cansancio de la edad a la que llegues<br>_

El recordar esa noche me hace arder de un deseo rebelde y apasionado de ir nuevamente a esa casa y apropiarme nuevamente de ese pelirrojo…

¡Con un carajo! ¿Cómo estoy pensando en eso? ¿Y por qué carajos pienso en eso como si fuera pervertido?

No soy un pervertido. No lo soy…

No…

No…

No…

_Nunca voy a esperar morirme de hambre  
>Pa' cantar lo que me duele<br>Caracoles, cascabeles  
>Para saber cuando podré yo verte<br>¡ay mamá!  
>Morena libertad, ¿cuándo será?<br>_

¡CARAJO, SÍ, LO ADMITO! ¡ME DUELE MUCHO EL ORGULLO EL ADMITIRLO!

¡Soy un jodido pervertido!

_Eeá – desorden 'ta en la calle  
><em>

¡Un maldito pervertido que se folló a su víctima de manera consensual y sin recurrir a otra fuerza que la de una pasión que sólo se aprende en la calle y con las prostitutas!_  
><em>

_Combate_

¿Y ahora qué hago?

_Combate_

¿Qué hago ahora que he descubierto que ese cabrón pelirrojo ha despertado mis más bajos instintos y ya no puedo combatirlos ni reprimirlos como solía hacerlo después de un encuentro casual?

_Combate_

La respuesta es simple. Más bien, son dos posibles respuestas:

_Combate  
><em>

O combatir ese deseo mal sano…

_Empuja, empuja  
>Empuja, corazón empuja<br>Sangre roja corajuda  
>Desde este lado de mi pecho<br>_

O dejar que mi pasión cada vez más desbordada poseyera mi mente e ir por ese pelirrojo judío.

_Quiero estar presente en la masacre de las penas  
>De los alambres de púas, y de las urnas injustas<br>Quiero estar presente y que mejoren las escuelas  
>Mire mi pana que el que no inventa yerra<br>_

Me llevo las manos hacia mi cabello.

Decisiones…

Odio tomar decisiones sobre cosas tan banales.

Pero esto no es una banalidad: Es una imperiosa necesidad de saber si volver o no a verlo; si he de hacer lo segundo, necesitaré de un buen fajo de dinero para estar viajando a ese pueblo de mierda sólo para satisfacer y tranquilizar mis bajos instintos como un animal en celo.

_Nunca voy a esperar morirme de hambre  
>Pa' cantar lo que me duele<br>Caracoles, cascabeles  
>Para saber cuando podré yo verte<br>¡ay mamá!  
>Morena libertad, ¿cuándo será?<em>

Y con el temor de perder mi tesoro más ansiado: La libertad sin ataduras.

_Eeá – desorden 'ta en la calle_

Definitivamente presiento que me arriesgaré a pagar ese precio en pos de mi pasión naciente.

_Combate _

Porque sinceramente yo…

Yo…

_Combate_

Yo creo que ya es el momento de dejar de intentar conquistar mujeres que ni me pelan por no tener fajo de dinero en mano.

_Combate_

Yo creo que ya es el momento de sentar cabeza y regalar mis caricias a alguien…

_Combate_

Y porque yo creo que ya no quiero combatir mis pasiones con la razón, sino dejarme llevar por ellas.

Sólo espero no equivocarme con la decisión de hacerle una pequeña visita al pelirrojo, porque de ser asi...

Pues, estaría muy jodido.

* * *

><p><strong>ME SALIÓ CHUSCO, Y LA ROLA PUEDE QUE NO SEA LA ADECUADA. LO SÉ, PERO ¿QUÉ MÁS PODRÍA PENSAR EL POBRE SUJETO DE SÍ MISMO?<strong>

**ÉL VIVIÓ EN LAS CALLES Y HA TRATADO DE REPRIMIR HASTA ESE MOMENTO SUS BAJOS INSTINTOS COMO LADRÓN PROFESIONAL QUE ES... Y ESO ES SÓLO EL PRIMER PASO QUE DARÁN ÉL Y EL BUEN BROFLOVSKI.**

**¿QUÉ PASARÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO?**

**VÉANLO Y SABRÁN...**

**CHAITO!**


	5. Vendedora de Caricias: Ladrón y Víctima

**VENDEDORA DE CARICIAS:**

**UN TRATO EQUITATIVO ENTRE UN LADRÓN Y SU VÍCTIMA.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong> Vendedora de Caricias.

**Autor: **Panteón Rococó.

* * *

><p>La noche.<p>

La noche es un manto oscuro en donde todo puede ocurrir… Incluyendo aquella caricia recorriéndome mi espalda suavemente…

¡¿Caricia?

Abrí los ojos, sobresaltado; miré al reloj que estaba a lado de mi mesita de noche. Era apenas las 11:50 de la noche.

De repente me volví boca arriba para tratar de conciliar el sueño… Sólo para toparme frente a frente con un rostro enmascarado. Estuve a punto de gritar, pero el tipo me acercó una filosa navaja al mismo tiempo que me tapaba la mano.

- No hagas ruido, chico bonito - me dijo con una voz gutural.

Esa voz…

Era _él._

Era _el ladrón_.

Éste, sin moverse tan siquiera, añadió:

- Buen chico, bonito, buen chico.

Me soltó la boca y se apartó de mí sin dejar de mostrarme la navaja; intentado reunir algo de valor, le pregunté en voz baja:

- ¿Q-qué es lo q-quiere? ¡Ya se llevó lo que había en esta casa! Yo no le denuncié, ¡lo juro!

El hombre, sonriente, me replicó:

- Sé que no lo hiciste, pero aún así… Vine por ti.

Lo último me asustó y pensaba ya en escapar, pero el ladrón, sin abandonar esa sonrisa, aclaró:

- ¡Oh! ¡No te pongas así, bonito! Yo simplemente quería charlar. Hacer un trato contigo.

- ¿Qué?

El hombre se sentó frente a frente; mientras tanto, yo me medio acomodaba en mi lecho para escuchar lo que ese sujeto enmascarado tenía que decirme. El tipo, sin más preámbulos, fue directo al grano:

- Todavia no olvido lo que pasó entre tú y yo hace una semana; no sé qué rayos sucedió entre los dos ni mucho menos el porqué me besaste…

Y el tipo acercó demasiado su rostro hacia el mío y añadió:

- Pero lo que sí sé… Es que ya no soporto combatir el deseo mal sano de querer poseer ese cuerpo tuyo de nuevo.

_Finge que te importo un poco  
>Que me pones a pensar<br>Finge que estas escuchando a este humilde servidor  
>Finge que me conocieras que no es una noche mas<br>_

Y me dio un beso en los labios.

Era un beso profundo, apasionado, devorador…

Era un beso que paré en seco ante la sorpresa del sujeto.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió el hombre con asombro - ¿Acaso mi beso no te gustó?

Me lo quedé viendo fijamente.

Sí, el beso me gustó, pero si a eso íbamos él y yo, entonces el trato, sea cual sea, debería de ser equitativo y justo, de tal manera que nos beneficie a los dos.

Entonces, con decisión, le dije:

- El beso me gustó, pero si quieres hacer un trato conmigo, entonces tiene que ser un trato justo que nos beneficie a los dos. Tú por lo visto quieres tener sexo conmigo y tratarme como a una puta, y eso no es justo para mí.

- ¿Ah, no? – inquirió el tipo con sarcasmo.

- No… Si quieres que te dé placer… Entonces serán tus caricias por las mías.

_Vendedora de caricias ayudame a olvidarla  
>Que esta noche estoy muy solo<br>Hoy no quiero recordarla no no no  
>Vendedora de caricias quedate media hora mas<br>Que esta noche estoy muy solo y no me quiero suicidar  
><em>

El tipo me miró asombrado.

Yo añadí:

- Si quieres tener sexo conmigo, exijo por lo menos caricias tiernas de tu parte; no quiero que me maltrates como si fuera una prostituta ni mucho menos que me trates como tal. Si he de ser tu pareja con derechos o lo que esté pasando por tu cabeza, al menos resérvame el derecho a recibir eso: caricias tiernas. Te sonará descabellado, pero eso es lo único que quiero.

_Finge que soy importante, que soy todo para ti  
>Finge que me quieres mucho que conmigo eres feliz (vamos mami!)<br>Finge que soñamos juntos con estrellas sobre el maaaaar  
><em>

El tipo continuaba mirándome como si estuviera loco.

Yo continué hablando al ver que no había respuesta por su parte:

- Mira, amigo, no te pido que seas mi novio ni nada por el estilo; no te estoy pidiendo que me ames porque sé que eso es prácticamente imposible… Pero al menos me gustaría que accedieras a mi petición.

_Vendedora de caricias ayudame a olvidarla  
>Que esta noche estoy muy solo<br>Y yo no quiero recordarla no no no  
>Vendedora de caricias quedate media hora mas (oye)<br>Que esta noche estoy muy solo y no me quiero suicidar no no  
><em>

Esperé entonces a que me respondiera, aunque creo que…

* * *

><p><em>Finge que esto no es lo mismo, que es diferente a los demas<br>Finge que no te has cansado de este tonto trovadoooor  
>Finge que yo soy tu todo y que no existe nada mas nada mas nada mas!<br>_

… Yo no esperaba semejante petición del chico.

Es decir, esperaba muchas cosas excepto esa petición tan extraña y tan antojable a la vez.

Caricias tiernas…

He de confesar que nunca a nadie le había prodigado esa clase de caricias; podía prodigar caricias sexosas, llenas de lujuria y deseo debido a que lo había hecho con muchas mujeres…

Pero no acariciar a alguien con ternura.

Esa clase de caricias se reservan solamente a aquellas personas a las que amas…

Y por lo visto el pelirrojo quería eso: Ser amado, aunque se finja en ello.

De ser eso lo que quiere, entonces que así sea:

Mis caricias por las suyas.

_Vendedora de caricias ayudame a olvidarla a olvidarla  
>Que esta noche estoy muy solo<br>Y yo no quiero no recordarla no no no _

Me levanté entonces y me dirigí a la ventana; el chico, pensando que había rechazado la propuesta, se dispuso entonces a tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero yo me volví y le dije:

- Acepto.

El judío se me quedó viendo con asombro.

- ¿Qué? – susurró.

- Acepto tu petición, bonito. Tú me das el placer que quiera y yo te doy la ternura y la atención que quieras. Creo que has hecho bien en ofrecerme este trato justo.

_Vendedora de caricias ayúdame a olvidarla a olvidarla  
>Que esta noche estoy muy solo<br>y yo no quiero no recordarlaaaa no no no  
><em>

Dicho esto, el chico se levantó y se me acercó.

¡Dios! Sus ojos esmeraldas hacían juego con la luz de la Luna; su piel blanca parecía broncearse con la luz de nuestro satélite natural, haciéndole lucir muy atractivo.

En esos momentos supe que la suerte ya estaba echada, porque él me besó.

_Vendedora de caricias quédate media hora media hora media hora más  
>Que esta noche estoy muy solo<br>Y no me quiero suicidar no no no  
>Que esta noche estoy muy solo<br>Y no me quiero suicidar no no no  
>Que esta noche estoy tan solo<br>Y no me quiero suicidar no no no  
>Que esta noche estoy muy solo<br>Ella no va a regresaaaaaaar_

Y desde ese beso, supe que habíamos iniciado una aventura inesperada con la noche y la Luna como testigos silenciosos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, otra más de ´Panteón Rococó; sin duda alguna la rola va acorde a lo que surgió entre el ladrón y su víctima, Kyle: Un trato por partes iguales, un trato de "mi caricia por la tuya", el placer por la atención y el cariño... Todo un trueque ha surgido entre esos dos.<strong>

**¿Qué sucedería si aquello es un ménage à trois (matrimonio, convivencia entre marido-esposa-amante) sin que Cartman se entere? ¿Y qué pasaría si, a medida de que Kyle empezara a rechazar las caricias de Cartman en pos de las del ladrón, el culón empezara a sospechar de esa relación "ilícita"?**

**Quién sabe... Sólo sé que por antepenúltima vez recurriré a Juanes para saberlo...**

**Saludines!**


	6. Tres: Ménage à trois

**TRES:**

**UN MÉNAGE À TROIS DESCONOCIDO PARA UNO PERO**

**CONOCIDO PARA LOS OTROS DOS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: <strong>Tres.

**Autor: **uanes.

* * *

><p>Un ménage à trois.<p>

El término apropiado para lo que podría decirse que es una convivencia de tres… Aunque de los tres, sólo uno no se ha enterado ni se enterará de lo que sucede a menos que lo sospeche.

Es curioso como Eric Cartman pensaba que me podía tratar como a una vulgar puta del barrio obligándome a aceptar sus caricias sin saber que acepto las caricias de otro mejor que él.

Hubiera preferido decirle que estaba con otro, pero sentí que lo mejor sería seguir con el juego; es más, se me hacía divertido empezar a rechazar sus caricias unos tres meses después de haber iniciado mi aventura nocturna con Bones, el ladrón.

_Yo no pienso que me pueda de ti olvidar  
>yo no pienso que mi corazón recita un día más.<br>Yo no soy lo que tu quieras que sea este __amor __  
>solo soy la puerta abierta que te da mi corazón<br>Mi __vida__ esta pendiente más de ti,  
>Preguntando por ti,<br>Caminando por ti,  
>Esperando por ti,<br>Navegando por ti,  
>Volando por ti,<br>Soñando por ti._

Bones… Un nombre un tanto áspero para alguien que prodiga las caricias más eléctricas y tiernas que había recibido en mi vida.

Su cuerpo y sus manos son prácticamente el sueño de toda mujer y de todo homosexual, palabra; la piel de él, áspera pero firme, rozando con la mía, suave y tersa como el de cualquier chica.

Prácticamente pienso en él cuando Cartman recorre sus gordas manos por todo mi cuerpo; pienso en él cuando Cartman me besa con esa boca sabor Cheesy Puffs y dulces… Y pienso en él cuando Cartman me posee luego de propinarme una buena golpiza.

Y es por eso que yo, últimamente, empiezo a evadir al gordo: Porque empiezo a extrañar las caricias y atenciones de Bones.

Más bien, le extraño a él, su olor, su voz, su compañía... Prácticamente le extraño todo, pero principalmente empiezo a encariñarme con él.

¿Sospechará algo el culón si continúo rechazando sus propuestas y sus caricias obscenas?

Seguro que sí… Porque presiento que eso es lo que él está haciendo ahora: Sospechar de la existencia de alguien más prodigándome caricias…

* * *

><p><em>Cuando cuente tres otra vez, vuelve a salir<br>Quererte a mi, me hace feliz  
>si el cielo se torna gris<br>y el 'tino llegue a su fin  
>No quiero jamas <em>_sentir __  
>que de mi vida te vuelves a ir<em>

Podría decirse que soy el tipo más chévere de todo el maldito pueblo de South Park; de hecho, pienso que, a pesar de que todos me odien por ser Eric Cartman el Neonazi, soy el tipo más genial y atractivo que haya pisado la tierra.

Sin embargo, tengo un pequeño problemita… Y ese problemita tiene un nombre: Kyle "Puta rata judía" Broflovski.

Bueno, me caen gordo los judíos, ¿qué más debo admitir? Pero Kyle me cae más gordo. ¿La razón? Ser de Jersey y pelirrojo. Punto, no más explicaciones.

¿Les he dicho que es mi puta barata? De no ser así, pues sí, es mi prostituta que me hace toda clase de trabajitos sucios propios de una de su clase. Incluso el de recibir mis golpes con el látigo o con mis puños cuando ando furioso o de hacerme la tarea cuando no se me da la gana de hacerlo.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien, puesto que sé que le gusta esa clase de "caricias" y porque sabe quién es el jefe... Pero desde dos mes para acá el maldito pelirrojo empezó a cambiar su actitud para conmigo.

_En el oscuro de mi alma brilla la luz  
>iluminando la sabana donde el cielo es azul<br>por un poquito de tu boca, me muero si toca  
>por un poquito de tu corazón, hago lo que sea, hago lo que sea<br>Mi vida esta pendiente más de ti,  
>Preguntando por ti,<br>Caminando por ti,  
>Esperando por ti,<br>Velando por ti,  
>Navegando por ti,<br>Volando por ti,  
>Soñando...<em>

En pocas palabras: Me evade en la escuela, no responde a mis llamadas ni me responde cuando le grito desde lejos.

Simplemente me ignora… y con guante blanco.

Me sonríe y me hace el dedo del medio enfrente de todo el mundo descaradamente, como si me diera a entender que me vaya al carajo, que se cansó de mis atenciones, de mis insultos y de mis tratos como la puta que es.

Incluso en la cama rechaza mis besos bruscos, como si le diera asco el besar a alguien tan genial como yo.

¡Y eso es lo que me tiene encabronado en estos momentos!

Y más que encabronado, me tiene consternado.

_Cuando cuente tres otra vez, vuelve a salir  
>quererte a mi, me hace feliz<br>Si el cielo se torna gris  
>y el 'tino llegue a su fin<br>No quiero jamas sentir  
>que de mi vida te vuelves a ir<em>

Me tiene consternado esa actitud suya hacia mí; parecía como si él ya tuviera a alguien más de quién recibir caricias… Y tal vez esas caricias no sean las que yo siempre le he prodigado desde que iniciamos nuestra relación con derecho a golpes y roces.

Y si él tiene a ese alguien más a mis espaldas…

Malditos celos… Y maldito el cabrón que me está arrebatando a mi puta.

Lo mataré el día en que los atrape a los dos con las manos en la masa…

Lo juro.

* * *

><p><em>Cuando cuente tres, vuelve a salir<br>quererte a mi, me hace feliz  
>Si el cielo se torna gris<br>y el 'tino llegue a su fin  
>No quiero jamas sentir<br>que de mi vida te vuelves a ir_

Ménage à trois…

Un lindo vocablo y muy bien aplicado para esta aventura que inicié con Kyle, el pelirrojo de South Park.

Me gustaría verle la cara del tal Cartman, el idiota con el que Kyle forzosamente tiene sexo, cuando se entere de que le estoy arrebatando a su puta de manera sutil.

De hecho, acabo de recordar que Kyle me dijo anoche mientras comíamos fresas en el techo de su casa que el pendejo ya lo sospecha gracias a que ese delicioso pelirrojo empezaba a rechazar sus caricias en pos de las mías… Y me parece justo que lo hiciera el pobre, porque de plano hay que aceptar que ni yo le he levantado la mano a una prostituta sin razón alguna.

Es más, conmigo Kyle es todo una leona en celo cuando estamos en la cama.

_que de mi vida te vuelves a ir_

Y eso se lo recompenso con atenciones y ternura… Lo que me asusta, porque yo empiezo a sentirme bien cuando lo hago. Y sé que, de alguna manera, estoy empezando a ansiar que llegue la noche para ir a su casa a gozar de su compañía.

_que de mi vida te vuelves a ir_

De esa dulce y tierna compañía que no quisiera cambiarla por nada del mundo…

Y con la que empiezo a encariñarme con cada fibra de mi ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, se preguntarán porque recurro mucho a Juanes y no uso a alguien más; la respuesta es simple: Varias de sus rolas me parecen perfectas para descrbir situaciones de la vida... <strong>

**Aunque claro, hay otras que también lo hacen, pero elegí para este capítulo la rola presentada anteriormente por dos razones: Una, porque a partir de los cinco meses que han transcurrido, la relación entre el ladrón y el judío empieza a tornarse un poco más estrecha. **

**La otra es porque Cartman literalmente ya sale sobrando en esa relación; prácticamente él empieza a ser ignorado y rechazado por Kyle, llevándole a una situación un tanto rara de celos por aquél sujeto que le está arrebatando a su prostituta judía.**

**¿Será que el culón empieza a sentir algo por Kyle o solamente son celos por ver a Kyle más feliz que nunca a lado de otra persona... O piensa que las caricias que recibe Kyle son mejores que las suyas?**

**Mmmm... Quien sabe...**

**Saludines!**


	7. Si me das a elegir: Elegí a otro

**SI ME DAS A ELEGIR:**

**ELEGÍ A OTRO, NO A TÍ, CULÓN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong> Si me das a elegir.

**Intérprete: M**anu Chao

* * *

><p>Lo ví.<p>

Ahí, en su locker, con la sonrisa dibujada en su mirada.

Parecía muy concentrado, muy risueño, muy feliz por primera vez en este último año; sus ojos brillaban como dos esmeraldas y su voz parecía más viva que nunca.

Daría toda mi inmortalidad por ver a mi amigo así, siempre sonriente, siempre feliz, siempre en buena disposición.

Del cuarteto, yo, Kenny McCormick, soy el único que siempre ha permanecido a lado de Kyle; en las buenas y en las malas, siempre estuve ahí, apoyándole, como el mejor amigo que soy. He permanecido a su lado cuando su familia le dio la espalda, cuando descubrió que Stan y Craig mantenían una relación oculta, cuando decidió entregarse al sexo como la "puta" de Cartman y soportar sus infidelidades…

Y cuando me contó sobre su relación a escondidas con Bones, el ladrón que una noche asaltó su hogar.

Lo último atrapó mi interés; no es tanto por el morbo, sino por la forma en que Kyle hablaba del tipo de musculatura marcada y caricias tiernas. ¡Por Dios, si vieran cómo sus ojos empezaban a cobrar un brillo especial cuando hablaba de él! Habla de él con admiración, con pasión, con ternura… Como si fuera un chico enamorado de alguien que apenas le conoce.

Y es que realmente lo está.

Está enamorado de un ladrón cuyo rostro y voz no conoce bien. Está enamorado de un ladrón por el que podría arriesgar y de buena fe todo lo que conoce, exceptuando mi amistad como él me puntualizó en el principio. Pero ante todo, está enamorado de un ladrón por el que está dispuesto a jugar con la paciencia y el mal carácter de Eric Cartman.

Cartman…

Dios mío, lo último es peligroso.

Lo sé porque Cartman ya está sospechando de la "infidelidad" de Kyle a sus espaldas, como si él le fuera fiel… Y eso supondrá un verdadero problema para el buen Broflovski.

Si Cartman fuera una noche a su casa y le encontrara en plena intimidad con Bones, habría un escandalazo que quebraría emocionalmente a Kyle y que podría costarle a Bones su libertad.

El culón no era nada estúpido ni mucho menos era de aquellos que se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados: Si alguien le quiere arrebatar a su puta, él mismo se encargaría de hacer desaparecer a ese alguien y de darle una golpiza de muerte a Kyle.

Y ese era, precisamente, mi temor más grande.

* * *

><p>Vi a Kenny caminar hacia mí; lo noté un poco preocupado, aunque supuse luego que podría tratarse de un tema en particular y del cual no podía externarlo aquí en la escuela por razones de seguridad.<p>

Mucho menos cuando el culón se encontraba justamente en esta área besuqueándose con Patty, su novia oficial, o dándose sus pasones de faje con algunas chicas.

- ¿Qué hay, Kenny? – le saludé.

- Hola, Kyle – me devolvió el saludo -. Viejo, ¿tienes la tarea de Química? Es que falté a esa clase porque me mandaron a llamar a casa urgentemente.

Miré a Kenny con suspicacia; el rubio, por su parte, se sonrojó un poco. Él mismo sabe que no puede mentirme respecto a sus ausencias de clases, puesto que conocía por entero que aquella urgencia se llamaba Butters Stotch, su novio desde hace un año.

Sonriente, le entregué mi libreta de apuntes y Kenny, muy feliz, exclamó:

- ¡Gracias, viejo!

- No hay de qué.

La guardó en su mochila y luego, sonriéndome, me preguntó:

- Oye, Kyle, ¿quieres acompañarme a la tienda de películas a devolver una que renté?

- ¡Por supuesto!

Cerré mi locker y, con mochila al hombro, me dirigí con él a la salida de la escuela, mas una atronadora voz me detuvo por fracción de segundos:

- ¡¿A DÓNDE CARAJOS CREES QUE VAS, JUDÍO DE MIERDA?

_Dios, ¡ese hijo de puta otra vez!_, pensé muy encabronado.

_Si me das a elegir  
>Entre tú y mis ideas<br>Que yo sin ellas  
>Soy un hombre perdido<em>

Kenny puso una mano en mi hombro y me dijo entre susurros:

- Viejo… Yo creo que ya es momento de que cortes con él… Si sigues así, la cosa se va a poner fea. Sabes bien de lo que Cartman es capaz de hacer si se entera por otros sobre lo tuyo con Bones.

- Lo sé – le respondí mientras me volvía para ver a Cartman acercarse a nosotros a paso veloz.

El culón estaba hecho una furia; obviamente mi rechazo constante era la causa de su molestia, por lo que en ese momento decidí agarrar valor y enfrentarme a él para decirle un "hasta aquí, hijo de puta".

_Si me das a elegir  
>Entre tú y la gloria<br>Pa que hable la historia de mi  
>Por los siglos<br>_

Cuando el imbécil se paró frente a nosotros, le dirigió a Kenny una mirada asesina, misma que mi inmortal amigo le devolvió a la doble potencia; yo, por mi parte, me interpuse entre ellos y, gélidamente, le pregunté:

- ¿Qué quieres, culón?

Cartman me miró fijamente.

Y entre nosotros surgió un silencio incómodo…

* * *

><p>Lo miré fijamente luego de que él me preguntara con frialdad. Sus ojos destellaban como dos esmeraldas; en ellos podía ver un despertar a la rebeldía, un despertar que jamás pensé que surgiera de un dos por tres.<p>

Aquello, lejos de causarme gracia, empezaba a molestarme… Y lo que es peor, empezaba a dolerme desde el fondo de mi ser.

_Si me das a elegir_  
><em>Entre tú y ese cielo<em>  
><em>Donde libre es el vuelo<em>  
><em>Para llegar a otros nidos<em>

- Tenemos que hablar, judío – le dije con sorna -… Pero a solas.

Kyle arqueó una ceja, como si él adivinara mis verdaderas intenciones.

- No – finalmente respondió luego de unos minutos de silencio -. Sé lo que quieres… Y me niego rotundamente a dártelo.

- Kahl, es…

Kyle alzó ligeramente la mano, demandándome silencio, y añadió:

- No, Cartman. No… Ya no más… Ya no quiero recibir ninguna asquerosa caricia tuya.

Aquellas palabras me petrificaron por completo.

¡¿Qué ya no quiere recibir mis caricias? ¡¿Qué mis caricias son asquerosas? ¡¿Qué él ya no quiere ser mi puta judía?

Aquello sí que era una sorpresa.

¿De cuándo acá podía él decidir el no pertenecer a mí más? ¿Desde cuándo había tomado la decisión de dejar de chuparme las bolas? ¡Mis bolas, tan necesitadas de ser consoladas por él!

De repente sentí un ataque terrible de celos y de furia en conjunto.

Esa sensación sólo podía significar una cosa…

_Si me das a elegir  
>Me quedo contigo<br>_

- Entonces es cierto – gruñí al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba del cuello de su camiseta -. ¡Es cierto!

Y le dí un puñetazo en el estómago ante la mirada de terror de Kenny, quien intentó detenerme.

- ¡Cartman, no! – exclamaba el pobretón de mierda, a quien aparté de un solo empujón.

En ese instante sentí que los celos me poseían.

Aporreé a Kyle contra los lockers que estaban cercanos a nosotros.

Me valía madres que todo el mundo nos viera; ya no importaba humillar a Kyle y a mí mismo. Lo que me importaba era saber quién era el maldito hijo de perra que me estaba arrebatando a mi puta y quedarse con él.

_Pues me he enamorado_  
><em>Y te quiero y te quiero<em>  
><em>Y solo deseo<em>  
><em>Estar a tu lado<em>  
><em>Soñar con tus ojos<em>  
><em>Besarte los labios<em>

Kyle me miró desafiante…

Y en sus ojos podía verle. Podía ver la sombra de aquella persona, hombre o mujer, a la que le otorgaba la calidez de su cuerpo, la dulzura de su mirada y las tiernas caricias que debían de ser para mí y para nadie más.

Esbozando una sonrisa, Kyle me dijo en tono triunfal:

- Así es… Tengo a otro... Y es mil veces mejor que tú.

_Si me das a elegir  
>Entre tú y mis ideas<br>Que yo sin ellas  
>Soy un hombre perdido<br>_

Otro…

¡¿Era un hombre el que me lo arrebataba?

* * *

><p><em>Si me das a elegir<br>Me quedo contigo  
><em>

- ¿Qué te pasa, gordo de mierda? – le pregunté desafiante al verle el rostro lleno de confusión y furia- ¿No te gusta la noticia que te acabo de dar?

Cartman me agarró del cuello y empezó a apretármelo poco a poco al mismo tiempo que acercaba su rostro al mío.

- ¿Quién es? – me preguntó en un tono asesino - ¿Es alguien que conozco?

_Pues me enamorado  
>Y te quiero y te quiero<br>Y solo deseo  
>Estar a tu lado<br>Soñar con tus ojos  
>Besarte los labios<em>

- Nadie que tú conozcas – me aventuré a decirle -, aunque puedo decirte que en la cama me da las caricias más electrizantes que jamás haya experimentado en mi vida… los besos más dulces que jamás haya probado…

Pude ver cómo el rostro de Cartman se desfiguraba al estar presa de los celos; puedo decir que me sorprendió mucho esa faceta del culón, pero no por ello tenía qué temerle... Porque realmente me harté de temerle.

Realmente le carcomían los celos por dentro; oh, sí…

Benditos celos que me importaban un carajo.

_Si me das a elegir_  
><em>Entre tú y la gloria<em>  
><em>Pa que hable la historia de mi<em>  
><em>Por los siglos<em>

- ¿Te lastimé? – le pregunté todavía con más desafío y, en un susurro, añadí: – Lo siento mucho, Cartman.

* * *

><p><em>Si me das a elegir<br>Me quedo contigo  
><em>

La verdad jamás vi a Kyle con esa actitud tan ruda como ahora; Cartman estaba sumamente hinchado de los celos al escuchar de la boca de Kyle lo que, para mi modo de ver, jamás pensó que podría oír del pelirrojo.

Kyle encaraba al culón de una manera que no veía desde hace años; incluso Stan y Craig, quienes estaban entre todos los presentes que rodeaban a los dos, no podían tragarse el hecho de que Kyle tuviera un amante.

Tal vez le traiga a Kyle un serio pleito con Cartman, pero carajo…

Bones me cae bien y de maravilla.

Kyle realmente era muy feliz con él; el único impedimento es esa bola de grasa que cree que él será su puta por siempre, un impedimento que mi amigo está en estos momentos encarando con valor.

_Si me das a elegir  
>Entre tú y mis ideas<br>Que yo sin ellas  
>Soy un hombre perdido<br>_

Por mi parte, si tuviera la oportunidad de conocer al tal Bones, le diría que se lleve a Kyle lejos de este maldito lugar para siempre.

Y si ellos se van, yo me voy con ellos y con Butters en mis manos.

_Si me das a elegir  
>Me quedo contigo<br>_

_Jódete, South Park_, pensé con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Pues me enamorado<br>Y te quiero y te quiero  
>Y solo deseo<br>Estar a tu lado  
>Soñar con tus ojos<br>Besarte los labios  
><em>

¿Qué si me lastimó? ¡¿Qué si me lastimó?

Me gustaría decir que no, pero no es así…

¡Puta madre, en realidad me hirió! ¡Me hirió! ¡Me hirió en mi orgullo y en mi alma!

¡Maldito sea el infeliz que se cruzó en el camino de Kyle y me lo está arrebatando! ¡Mil veces maldito!

Ya no lo soporto más. Mi orgullo se hizo añicos.

Maldito judío…

Realmente lo hizo pedacitos.

* * *

><p><em>Si me das a elegir<br>Entre tú y la gloria  
>Pa que hable la historia de mi<br>Por los siglos  
><em>

Cartman quedó impasible y con su mano alrededor de mi cuello; podía notar en él cómo la furia, el odio y el rencor empezaban a abrirse paso en su rostro.

Era evidente que le había lastimado el orgullo…

Y sinceramente ya no me importa en esos momentos ni puta madre sobre si va a llorar como nena o que simplemente intentase matarme frente a todos.

De todos modos, esto lo hago por él…

Por Bones…

* * *

><p><em>Si me das a elegir<br>Me quedo contigo  
><em>

… Por su Bones.

Realmente Kyle lo hacía por amor al tipo.

Y Cartman… ¡Oh, Dios! Cartman estaba muy enfurecido; hasta podría jurar que lloraría de furia al ver que Kyle hablaba muy en serio de ponerle un hasta aquí.

Lo próximo que vimos todos fue a Cartman acercarse un poco más a Kyle y susurrarle algo…

* * *

><p><em>Pues me enamorado<br>Y te quiero y te quiero  
>Y solo deseo<br>Estar a tu lado  
>Soñar con tus ojos <em>

- Los odio – le susurré al judío -. Los odio a los dos con la misma pasión con la que ambos se entregan.

- El sentimiento es mutuo… chupa bolas de mierda – me replicó con sorna -. Y doy gracias a Dios por haberlo puesto en mi camino.

Se acabó.

Estuve a punto de darle un puñetazo en el estómago, pero él se me adelantó y me dio una patada certera en mis bolas.

Me retorcí de dolor ante el golpe que había recibido mientras que Kyle, con una mano en su cuello, me dijo en voz alta:

- Gracias por los malos tratos que me prodigaste durante un año y medio, culo gordo… Y gracias por enseñarme a que gente como tú merecen ser tratadas como la mierda que son sin consideración alguna.

* * *

><p><em>Besarte los labios<br>Sentirme en tus brazos  
>Que soy muy feliz<br>_

¡Dios, qué sensación de libertad sentí al decirle eso!

La sensación fue enorme, pero mi satisfacción lo fue más al tomar mis cosas e irme con Kenny de la escuela ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluyendo de Trent Boyett y sus amigos bravucones.

Era libre por primera vez en mi vida. Era libre y ya nada ni nadie me podía detener.

Ni siquiera Eric Cartman.

* * *

><p><em>Si me das a elegir<br>Entre tú y mis ideas  
>Que yo sin ellas<br>Soy un hombre perdido  
><em>

Kyle sonrió durante todo el día; ni yo mismo podía creer que finalmente haya recobrado la libertad que había perdido desde que confesó su homosexualidad.

No podía creer que finalmente recobró su dignidad y salir con la cabeza en alto luego de cortar las alas de Cartman de una vez y para siempre.

Ha de sentirse muy bien a juzgar por su rostro…

Porque ahora, creo yo, que él ya siente pertenecer plenamente a Bones, que él ya no sería compartido con nadie más, que Bones era ya el dueño absoluto de su amor y de su corazón…

Que finalmente decidió ser feliz en plenitud.

* * *

><p><em>Si me das a elegir<br>Entre tú y ese cielo  
>Donde libre es el vuelo<br>Para llegar a otros nidos_

Maldito judío hijo de puta.

Me humilló frente a todos; me partió las bolas en pedazos…

Y el corazón con ellas.

Maldigo al desgraciado que se haya atrevido a seducir a mi propiedad con descaro; lo maldigo y mucho más…

Lo odio. Lo odio con toda mi alma.

Ya verán lo que le sucederá a aquél que se meta con mi propiedad.

_Te recuperaré, Kyle. Te recuperaré y te enseñaré quién es el verdadero dueño de tu cuerpo y de tu espíritu. Nadie le arrebata a Eric Cartman lo que es de su propiedad._

* * *

><p><strong>Ufff! Hacía tiempo que no subía un capítulo de este fic, y es que ayer, siendo el primer día del año, se me salió este cápítulo.<strong>

**La canción es del genial ManuChao (les recomiendo que escuchen sus rolas, están geniales!); la elegí porque siento que describe y encaja a la perfección la decisión de Kyle de ponerle un hasta aquí al culón. Sé que tal vez me haya salido maomenos, pero espero que lo disfruten.**

**FELIZ AÑO!**


	8. Tú: Te encontré

**TÚ: **

**TE ENCONTRÉ TRAS CRUZAR OCÉANOS DE TIEMPO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: <strong>Tú.

**Intérprete: **Shakira.

**_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Dani99. Gracias por tus ánimos, niña! ^_^_**

* * *

><p>Mirando el amanecer desde la ventana de mi ruinoso departamento con un cigarro encendido en mano, empezaba a pensar en Kyle; más que nada, empezaba a pensar en cómo decirle que quería llevar las cosas a un nuevo nivel en donde nuestros encuentros nocturnos sean algo más que sexo y caricias tiernas.<p>

No sé si Kyle sienta lo mismo que yo… Pero yo empiezo a sentir algo más que lujuria y pasión por él.

_Te regalo mi cintura_

_y mis labios para cuando quieras besar_

_te regalo mi locura_

_y las pocas neuronas que quedan ya_

Me estoy enamorando. Me estoy enamorando y, carajo, quiero cambiar mi vida por él.

Por mi Kyle.

Por ese hermoso ángel que se cruzó en mi camino de perdición para rescatarme por siempre del mal camino…

_Mis zapatos desteñidos_

_el diario en el que escribo_

_te doy hasta mi suspiro _

_pero no te vayas mas_

He ahí que tomé una decisión.

Hoy mis amigos y yo robaremos un banco; lo robaremos en el menor tiempo posible y con la esperanza de que la policía no nos atrape y nos jodan en el bote.

Ese robo será el último que haga en mi vida entera, porque siento que finalmente he hallado un significado en mi vida; incluso me sentí como un vampiro enamorado por un momento. Era como si, luego de cruzar los océanos del tiempo, finalmente hubiera hallado a mi Mina Harker.

_Porque eres tu mi sol_

_la fe con que vivo_

_la potencia de mi voz _

_los pies con que camino_

_eres tu amor _

_mis ganas de reir_

_el adios que no sabre decir_

_porque nunca podre vivir sin ti_

Si fuera inmortal y a él le ofreciera la oportunidad de la inmortalidad… Dios, qué bello sería estar juntos toda una vida sin que nadie nos separara.

Sólo espero que nada joda esta noche, ni siquiera un idiota como el tal Cartman.

* * *

><p><em>Si algun dia decidieras<em>

_alejarte nuevamente de aqui_

_cerraria cada puerta_

_para que nunca pudieras salir_

Cerré mis ojos mientras dejaba que el agua de la regadera del gimnasio caía sobre mi cuerpo como cascada. Si bien no estaba solo, ya que tenía a Kenny y a Butters a mi lado en ese lugar, no podía evitar pensar en Bones y en Cartman.

Bones… ¡Dios, cuánto lo extraño!

Anoche lo vi; ambos estuvimos en el techo viendo las estrellas del cielo nocturno.

Fue un momento bellísimo; me sentí amado por primera vez en mi vida. Sentí cómo él me rodeaba con sus brazos y me regalaba una dulce sonrisa como ningún otro me había regalado en estas últimas fechas.

Y fue en ese momento en que decidí decirle a Bones mis sentimientos.

Dios quiera que todo salga bien, en serio; Dios quiera que nada suceda esta noche…

Ni siquiera una intervención de Cartman.

He de confesar que aún sigo sorprendido con esa situación de sus ataques de celos; lo ocurrido en el día anterior era la viva prueba de que ese culón se está volviendo un riesgo y un peligro en mi vida… Y tal vez en la de Bones.

Y eso es algo que no voy a permitir ni mucho menos tolerar.

Si Cartman me hiciera algún daño físicamente, no me importaría con tal de defender mi dignidad y el amor que siento hacia Bones, pero si él llegase a descubrirme en plena intimidad con el amor de mi vida, entonces…

Tal vez llegase a malherir al culón bastardo y me fuera con Bones de este lugar.

_Te regalo mis silencios_

_te regalo mi nariz _

_yo te doy hasta mis huesos _

_pero quedate aqui_

De repente sentí una mano en mi hombro que me obligó a darme la vuelta violentamente. Yo, por mi parte, sabía quién me haría una cosa así…

Y acerté al toparme frente a frente con Cartman, quien estaba totalmente desnudo.

Lejos de asustarme, lo aparté de mí bruscamente al mismo tiempo que le reclamaba:

- ¡Aléjate de mí, gordo asqueroso!

Iba a salir a golpearle, pero el culón me aprisionó entre las paredes. Yo iba a gritar para que al menos Kenny y Butters me escucharan; no obstante, el gordo me tomó del cuello y gruñó:

- Ni te preocupes en gritar. Kenny y Butters están algo inconscientes…

Abrí mis ojos como platos.

- Maldito… - susurré al mismo tiempo que lo miraba desafiante.

El tipo, sonriente, añadió:

- Ahora que nadie nos interrumpirá, me gustaría saber… Más bien, exijo saber quién ha osado tocar tu bello cuerpo a mis espaldas.

- ¿Y a ti qué carajo te importa, cabrón? Es mi cuerpo… Y puedo hacer con él lo que se me pegue la gana.

- ¿Ah, en serio…?

Y empezó a apretarme el cuello con un poco más de fuerza al mismo tiempo que me decía:

- Yo soy el dueño de tu cuerpo, Kyle… Yo soy el que debe de recibir tus besos y tus caricias, no ese hijo de perra a quien te entregas a mis espaldas…

- En tus jodidos sueños, culo de mierda. Sólo en tus jodidos sueños podrás recibir lo que yo le otorgo a mi amante.

- Y los recibiré luego de darte lo que más odias: Mis caricias… Y esto – me mostró entonces su miembro en plena erección -… dentro de ti…

_Porque eres tu mi sol_

_la fe con que vivo_

_la potencia de mi voy_

_los pies con que camino_

_eres tu amor_

_mis ganas de reír_

_el adiós que no sabré decir _

_porque nunca podre vivir sin ti_

Dicho esto, estuvo punto de posar sus labios sobre los míos al mismo tiempo que tomaba con la otra mano una de mis piernas para posicionarme y obligarme a recibir su miembro, pero algo sucedió: De la nada, una toalla rodeó su cuello y lo apartó de mí bruscamente al mismo tiempo que yo casi me caía de bruces al suelo.

Era Kenny, quien había despertado de su inconsciencia causada por el golpe que recibió de Cartman.

- ¡Ni creas que le harás daño, hijo de puta! – exclamaba mientras luchaba con un Cartman que intentaba lanzarle un golpe.

Fue cuando entonces aproveché y le di un puñetazo en su estómago y una buena patada en las ingles. El culón se retorció de dolor y más cuando Kenny le dio una patada en el último lugar en donde yo le había golpeado.

- ¡Maldito pobretón de mierda! – exclamaba mientras que Kenny, Butters y yo tomábamos nuestras cosas y salíamos de las regaderas, no sin antes que Kenny se volviera atrás y le replicara con sorna:

- Seré pobretón y todo lo que quieras, pendejo, pero al menos no soy un monstruo como tú que anda pisoteando la felicidad y dignidad de las personas… Así que… JÓDETE.

Dicho esto, le alzó alegremente el dedo corazón y de inmediato se desapareció para luego alcanzarnos hasta el auto de Butters.

Una vez a bordo del vehículo, les dije a ambos:

- Chicos… Creo que esta noche me largaré de South Park… Con Bones.

* * *

><p><strong>Algo cortito este capítulo, pero la rola también está algo corta.<strong>

**Siento que esta historia ya pronto llegará a su final... De hecho, ya estoy pensando en las dos últimas canciones de este intento de cancionero. **

**¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo capítulo? ¿Kyle y Bones se confesarán los sentimientos que guardan entre sí? ¿Cartman los cachará en intimidad?**

**No lo sé... Mejor descúbranlo ustedes misms en los últimos capítulos de este fic ^_^.**

**SALUDOS!**


	9. Yo Soy Aquel: La Revelación

**YO SOY AQUÉL: **

**LA REVELACIÓN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción:<strong> Yo Soy Aquel.

**Intérprete: D**avid Bolzoni.

* * *

><p>Maldito judío de mierda.<p>

El hijo de puta se me fue de las manos otra vez, y me temo que esta vez podría ser para siempre.

Mis bolas me arden de dolor por las patadas que me prodigó en conjunto con el pinche pobretón de Kenny. Otra patada de esas y seguramente me quedaría estéril, ¿pero eso a quién chingados le importa cuando la persona que quiero tener en mis brazos es de mi mismo sexo?

Y lo que es peor: Que esa persona había sido mi puta desde hace un año y medio, pero que quiero, por decir algo, "ascenderle" a la categoría de "novio" o "concubino" porque me di cuenta de que realmente estoy empezando a tener sentimientos hacia ella… A pesar de haberle pisoteado con iniquidad y desprecio esos tiernos sentimientos que alguna vez albergó hacia mí.

_Yo soy aquél,  
>Que cada noche te persigue.<em>

Acción de la cual me arrepiento con el orgullo destruido.

¡Carajo! ¡No puedo creer que la haya cagado a lo grande desde ese momento! Destruí lo que tal vez pudo haber evitado toda esta situación de infidelidades entre los dos, principalmente las mías.

Kyle realmente era un buen chico, un chico dulce y fiel a quien yo orillé a que me fuera infiel con otro hombre de quien no tengo ni la más remota idea... Pero del cual pronto tendré una vez que vaya a casa del judío a sorprenderle in fraganti con el malnacido que se metió con mi propiedad.

Porque si alguien va a ser dueño del corazón del judío, ése alguien será yo y nadie más que yo…

Eric Theodore Cartman.

* * *

><p><em>Yo soy aquél,<br>Que por quererte ya no vive.  
>El que te espera, el que te sueña,<br>El que quisiera ser el dueño  
>De tu amor, de tu amor.<br>_

- ¡¿Qué él qué? – exclamé cuando Kyle me narraba lo sucedido en los baños de su escuela - ¡¿Ese hijo de puta intentó abusar de ti?

- Sí… Pero no pasó a más, Bones – me respondió -. En serio no pasó a más porque Kenny le puso una toalla en el cuello y lo empezó ahorcar. Yo, por mi parte, le di un golpe en su estómago y una patada en sus pelotas.

Yo lo miré preocupado.

Ese idiota intentó abusar de mi Kyle, pero, aunque mi pequeño ángel pudo defenderse con ayuda de su amigo Kenny, presiento que ese cabrón no se quedará tranquilo hasta lograr someterle… Y eso, realmente, no se lo voy a permitir.

¡Al carajo con todo!

Kyle se irá conmigo. Esta noche, con o sin su consentimiento, se irá conmigo hacia el horizonte, hacia donde mi auto nos lleve. Bueno, en realidad era el auto de alguien, ¡pero vamos! ¿Qué ladrón no tiene amistades con falsificadores de placas? Además, el riquillo a quien se lo robé se habrá comprado otro igual o de otro modelo y marca.

Me levanté del lecho y miré hacia la ventana; estamos en verano, pero las noches en este pueblo montañés son frescas, lo que le transforma en mi lugar favorito para pasar la noche. Kyle, mientras tanto, me observaba con curiosidad mientras sostenía un plato de arándanos que le compré luego del exitoso robo al banco central de Denver.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia mí.

* * *

><p><em>Yo soy aquél,<br>Que por quererte da la vida._

Me volví y, teniéndolo frente a mí y con esos tiernos ojos verdes mirándome, decidí coger valor. Posando mis manos sobre mis hombros y mirándole frente a frente, le dije:

- Kyle… Hoy fue mi último robo.

El chico se quedó con la boca abierta.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó.

- Kyle, ya no robaré más. Hoy oficialmente me retiré de esa vida.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí.

* * *

><p><em>Yo soy aquél,<br>Que estando lejos no te olvida._

Aquella noticia me dejó impactado.

Bones va a abandonar la vida de ladrón de bancos; va a abandonar una vida a la que está acostumbrado debido a la actual situación económica por la que el mundo pasa por culpa de los gobernantes de los países poderosos.

Lo miré con extrañeza y le dije:

- Vaya… Esa es una buena noticia, Bones… Es… Una buena noticia, aunque… Me imagino que la causa de ello sea… Porque ya hallaste algún empleo.

Se quedó mirando por un momento; luego bufó y añadió:

- ¿Un empleo? Ojalá fuera eso lo que me mantenga fuera de los problemas, pero realmente no es por eso… Es por alguien por el que dejo esa vida.

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Está dejando esa vida por alguien?

- ¿Cómo…? – añadí - ¿P-por quién?

- Bueno – me respondió un poco nervioso -… Ese alguien… Ehmmm… ¡Carajo!

* * *

><p><em>El que te espera, el que te sueña,<br>Aquél que reza cada noche por tu amor._

¡Carajo! ¡Corazón, no me falles ahora, no me falles!

De repente la desesperación me está empezando a ganar; Kyle me miraba desconcertado, como si pensara que estaba empezando a perder el juicio.

- Bones, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡Por supuesto que no lo estoy, Kyle!

- Tranquilo… Relájate, Bo-

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Con un carajo, Kyle! ¡No puedo relajarme! ¡No puedo! ¡No…!

- Bones…

Lo miré nuevamente a los ojos y, sobreponiéndome a los nervios, le dije:

- Eres tú.

- ¿Eh?

Yo me acerqué a él… Demasiado, lo suficiente como para poder posar mis labios y besarle…

- Bones…

- Siempre has sido tú, Kyle. Tú… Más bien, por ti decidí abandonar esa vida… Yo… No tengo nada que ofrecerte nada más que el amor que siento por ti.

- Bones…

- Sé que tal vez tú…

Kyle puso un dedo en mis labios y, con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad, me dijo:

- Yo también te amo…

- Kyle…

* * *

><p><em>Y estoy aquí, aquí para quererte.<br>Estoy aquí, aquí para adorarte.  
>Yo estoy aquí, aquí para decirte:<br>Que como yo nadie te amo._

Y acto seguido, me besó. Me besó de una manera tan tierna y profunda que aquello terminó por disipar mis dudas .

- Te amo, Bones – le decía con lágrimas en los ojos -… Te amo demasiado que soy capaz de enfrentarme a miles de Cartmans con tal de ser feliz a tu lado.

* * *

><p><em>Yo soy aquél,<br>Que por tenerte da la vida._

Le di un beso en la frente mientras que él lloraba de felicidad.

¡Mi pobre pequeño! Ha sufrido demasiado en todo ese tiempo desde que confesó su orientación sexual; yo también he sufrido desde que me echaron de mi casa esos malditos banqueros por no poder pagar los dos dólares que restaban de la hipoteca de mi pequeña casa en Middle Park. ¡Por dos malditos dólares estuve en la calle y me vi obligado a rentar un departamento de lo más ruinoso que pude encontrar!

Pero eso ya no importa ahora…

No cuando los dos resolvimos hacer el amor en estos momentos; no cuando poco a poco nos desnudamos a la par de darnos los besos más tiernos y fervorosos que cualquier enamorado daría al ser amado.

* * *

><p><em>Yo soy aquél,<br>Que estando lejos no te olvida._

Estando en mi cama, Bones empezó a morderme y a lamerme las tetillas; aquella acción me hizo arquear de placer y me hizo rogarle por más de esas caricias que sólo él sabía prodigar.

Bones me sonrió y me besó en los labios en lo que se posicionaba para adentrarse en mí; con la mirada llena de la interrogante de seguirle o no, a lo que asentí con la cabeza… Y se adentró enseguida en mí.

Me arqueé y empecé a llorar; habíamos tenido sexo muchas veces, pero esto era diferente: Hacer el amor no es lo mismo que hacer el sexo, definitivamente no es lo mismo. Esto era lo más bello que uno se pudiera imaginar; esto era lo que siempre he soñado desde siempre…

Y ahora estoy realizándolo con la única persona que me ha amado con toda sinceridad.

* * *

><p><em>El que te espera, el que te sueña.<br>Aquél que reza cada noche por tu amor._

Las embestidas que le daba eran fuertes; Kyle se arqueaba y susurraba mi nombre, diciéndome cuánto anhelaba compartir su vida conmigo, cuánto anhelaba ser mi compañero en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad…

Prácticamente esto era como decir nuestros votos de matrimonio frente a un sacerdote… Sólo que en la intimidad de un lecho que se convirtió en el tálamo nupcial.

No obstante, decidí detenerme justo en el momento del clímax.

* * *

><p><em>Y estoy aquí, aquí para quererte.<br>Estoy aquí, aquí para adorarte.  
>Yo estoy aquí, aquí para decirte:<em>

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté.

Ya estaba yo en el clímax y por lo visto él también; ¿qué era lo que le detuvo?

- Kyle – empezó a decirme -… Te amo… Pero quiero que tú me ames como soy…

El chico rodeó mis caderas con sus piernas y me empujó hacia él al mismo tiempo que me decía:

- Te amo por lo que eres… Bones.

- ¿Me amarás más entonces si me quito la máscara? – me preguntó con timidez mientras reanudaba lenta y deliciosamente las embestidas.

- S-sí… S-sí, te amaré más sin… la… máscara…

Bones sonrió y, de un santiamén, se quitó la máscara…

Y yo me quedé sorprendido... Y asustado.

* * *

><p><em>Amor,<em>

Kyle se quedó asombrado y asustado...

Y con justa razón desde mi punto de vista.

- N-no – susurró con las lágrimas nuevamente llenándole los ojos - … N-no p-puede ser… Eres tú…

Sonreí mientras posaba una de mis manos en su mejilla.

- Zí… Zoy yo… Ze Mole.

* * *

><p><em>Amor,<em>

Ze Mole…

Christophe…

No podía creerlo.

No podía creer que fuera él, el chico que murió en mis brazos durante la guerra Estados Unidos – Canadá.

Yo lo vi morir en mis brazos… Y ahora él está nuevamente vivo, justamente frente a mí, dándome un beso en la frente con mucha ternura.

- Pero – empecé a decir -… Yo… Yo…

- He muerto… De alguna manera sí, pero digamos que se me concedió una segunda oportunidad… Digamos que aún no había llegado mi hora en ese momento, lo que significa que todavía hay tiempo para amar… Para amarte con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

><p><em>Amor, <em>

Al terminar de decirle eso, Kyle me abrazó y yo se lo correspondí.

Era la mejor noche de toda mi vida, sin duda alguna. La mejor noche en donde todo está aclarado y la mejor noche en donde decidí quitarme la máscara de Bones para siempre y volver a ser Ze Mole.

* * *

><p><em>Amor.<em>

Y ambos, Ze Mole y yo, nos dimos el beso que sellaría nuestro destino para siempre al mismo tiempo que logramos llegar al clímax.

El beso del amor que nos redime a los dos en medio de las adversidades.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, gente, creo que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de este fic. Pronto escribiré los dos últimos a lo largo de este fin de semana.<strong>

**¿Qué pasará con Cartman? ¿Los cacha o llegará demasiado tarde? Puedes ser que... Será mejor que lo lean en el próximo capítulo ;)**

**Saludos a Dani99, a Dark-Karumi-Mashiro y a Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud Chan... Un besotte, chicas! **


	10. Mientes: Adiós para Siempre, Cartman

**MIENTES:**

**ADIÓS PARA SIEMPRE, CARTMAN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: <strong>Mientes.

**Intérprete: **Camila.

* * *

><p>Aquél beso era mágico; con ese beso nosotros fundimos nuestras vidas en una sola.<p>

- Ze Mole – decía entre susurros con cada beso que le daba en su rostro.

Él se limitaba a acariciar mi espalda y a prodigarme tiernos besos en los labios, en la frente y en las mejillas.

Sentía que nada ni nadie nos podría detener ya…

- Aléjate de mi judío, hijo de puta – ordenó una voz.

Ze Mole y yo nos volvimos muy sorprendidos.

Justo frente a nosotros y con una escopeta en mano apuntándole a Ze Mole estaba el culón muy furioso; por lo visto o había presenciado todo lo que habíamos hecho o llegó en el último momento…

Dios quiera que sea en el último momento.

* * *

><p><em>Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,<em>

_tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,_

_tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y..._

Ze Mole…

Maldito hijo de perra.

Varios de los chicos que robaron hoy el banco junto conmigo me habían comentado que el inigualable Ze Mole tenía una vieja con la que follaba a lo grande todas las noches, pero que el robo del día de hoy era el último que haría, puesto que anunció su retiro del negocio. La razón era bastante obvia por lo que me figuraba: La vieja, la amante o como sea…

En fin, me importaba un carajo quién era la vieja con la que Ze Mole salía o se revolcaba n el lodo… hasta el instante en que vi cómo le hacía el amor a Kyle. Desde la rama del árbol que estaba frente a su ventana, presenciaba presa de la rabia y de los celos cada caricia, cada beso, cada mirada, cada palabra tierna que se dedicaban. Presencié todo eso justamente al llegar a la residencia de la familia.

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,_

_si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

Y en ese momento sentí dolor… Dolor que me merecía si me ponía a pensar muy bien... Porque desprecié ese amor tierno y sincero que Kyle estuvo dispuesto a ofrecerme por mi ego.

Ahora, en estos momentos, estoy frente a ellos, con mi escopeta cargada y lista para matar al infeliz frente a Kyle si era preciso.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí, gordo de mierda? – me reclamaba Kyle, quien se interponía entre Ze Mole y mi escopeta.

- Vine aquí a recuperar lo que me pertenece – le respondí escuetamente -… Vine por ti.

Kyle me miró con extrañeza…

* * *

><p><em>Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes<em>

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

- Mientes – le dijo Kyle con asombrosa calma.

- Es verdad, Kyle – espetaba Cartman -. Vine aquí a recuperarte.

- No… Tú quieres recuperar a tu puta, no a mí… Y yo no soy tu puta… Lo sabes.

Me los quedé mirando a los dos; Cartman no dejaba de apuntarme con su escopeta, y Kyle le miraba con desafío.

El maníaco sin duda alguna estaba pensando en matarnos en cualquier momento y tenía que actuar rápido para poder evitar una desgracia entre los tres. Mientras, Cartman sonrió de manera cínica ante el último alegato de Kyle y le dijo con sorna:

- ¿Y acaso Ze Mole no te dijo que él y yo…?

- ¿Eran socios en los robos de los bancos? – añadió el pelirrojo ante la sorpresa del culón - Sí, me lo dijo, ¿y eso qué?

Sonreí.

¿Acaso mencioné que siempre he sido un tipo muy honesto con Kyle? Sí, fui muy honesto con él e incluso le dije que el culón estaba asociado conmigo en todos los negocios redondos de los robos…

* * *

><p><em>Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte<em>

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

Eso me sorprendió de sobremanera.

Maldito Ze Mole… Sabía el tipo que yo intentaría sorprender a Kyle con algún dato oculto sobre él y con mucha premeditación lo hizo.

Me quedé mirando a esa rata indeseable; su sonrisa parecía decirme que me joda, que acepte mi pérdida. En pocas palabras, me está diciendo con esa sonrisa que yo soy un idiota incapaz de poder tener una relación seria… Y sé que eso es dolorosamente cierto.

Y fue cuando entonces que decidí apuntarle en la cabeza a él y jalar lentamente el gatillo…

* * *

><p><em>Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,<em>

_sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,_

_el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y..._

… Pero yo me interpuse nuevamente entre ambos antes de que el gordo jalara el gatillo.

- ¡No! – exclamé con firmeza.

- Apártate, Kyle – me decía el maldito gordo de mierda.

- Jamás… – susurré.

- Apártate.

- No…

- Kyle – me decía Ze Mole -, zerá mejor que te apartes… Deja que el gordo y yo arreglemoz este asunto.

- No – le respondí al mirarle -… Esto es asunto de los tres.

* * *

><p><em>Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí<em>

_las cosas no suceden porque si,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

Kyle miró al gordinflón después con la serenidad de quien espera la muerte mientras que el cabrón seguía sosteniendo con firmeza la escopeta frente al pecho de mi amado.

Me sentí impotente; me sentí impotente porque conozco de sobra al cabrón de Cartman y sé de lo que es capaz con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Si tuviera un arma a mi alcance, le dispararía al hijo de puta y tomaría a Kyle para llevármelo lejos de ese lugar de tormentos.

Éste, mientras tanto, cubrió atrevidamente los pocos metros que le separaban del arma de Cartman y, mirándole con calma, le dijo:

- Dispara.

* * *

><p><em>Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes<em>

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

- ¿Qué? – inquirí muy sorprendido.

- Dispárame – me volvió a decir mientras colocaba bien la escopeta en su pecho -. ¿Quieres matar a Ze Mole y recuperar a tu puta? Entonces tendrás que matarme primero.

- No…

- Hazlo.

- No…

- ¡HAZLO!

- ¡NO!

Bajé la escopeta para evitar lastimarle y bajé la vista.

* * *

><p><em>Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte<em>

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

Y yo, con lágrimas en los ojos, supliqué:

- Déjame ir entonces, Cartman.

El culón levantó su mirada para conectarla con la mía.

Ze Mole, por su parte, intervino para decirle estas palabras:

- Cartman… ¿Por qué quierez recuperar lo que has perdido para ziempre? Te recuerdo que tú menospreciazte el cariño que él había empezado a zentir por ti, cariño que yo me gané sin proponérmelo… Cariño y amor que valoro máz que mi propia vida…

- Y que pretendo recuperar aunque sea con sangre – espetó Cartman .

- ¡Eres un necio, Cartman! – añadí – Eres un necio y un caprichoso. Porque eso es lo que realmente sientes: un capricho. ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que yo ya no siento nada por ti? ¿Qué yo me había cansado de tus evasiones, tus malos tratos, tus infidelidades y tus humillaciones? ¿Qué el cariño que había empezado a sentir por ti se extinguió cuando me lo pisoteaste vilmente aquél día en que te hallé con Patty Nelson?

Él guardó silencio…

* * *

><p><em>Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte<em>

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,_

Luego Kyle se fue hacia el lecho y se agachó; debajo de la cama sacó entonces una mochila y, al incorporarse, me la llevó y me dijo:

- En esta mochila empaqué mis documentos importantes, algo de ropa y el dinero que me dabas a guardar para casos de emergencia. Llévalo a tu auto… Y espérame ahí cinco minutos…

- No – le dije -. No puedo dejarte solo con este… individuo.

- Estaré bien… Lo prometo.

Asentí.

Confiaba en Kyle pero no confiaba en el marica de Cartman, y aún así me salí de la habitación por la ventana, sólo que me quedé suspendido a mitad del camino por cualquier cosa que sucediese…

* * *

><p><em>y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,<em>

Cuando Ze Mole se marchó, Kyle se me acercó, dedicándome una última mirada cubierta con lágrimas…

Y me besó en los labios con ternura.

Aquél beso parecía indicarme que sería el último que recibiría de él… Ya que jamás lo volvería a ver durante el resto de mi vida.

- Adiós, Cartman – me despidió.

Antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, Kyle corrió hacia la ventana y, sosteniéndose fuertemente de una cuerda previamente atada a una de las patas de la cama, saltó a rappel.

Yo, mientras tanto, me dejé caer de rodillas… Y empecé a sollozar.

A sollozar de dolor y de resignación ante la pérdida de lo que demasiado tarde había empezado a querer…

A llorar por no volver a ver nunca más a Kyle...

A mi Kyle.

* * *

><p><em>y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.<em>

Ze Mole y yo nos dimos un tierno beso en el auto; tras separarnos, mi nuevo novio arrancó el automóvil y empezó a conducir hacia el horizonte, hacia donde sale el sol.

Durante el camino, empecé a despedir con la mirada a través de la ventana al pueblo que alguna vez me vio nacer y crecer; incluso antes de la llegada de Ze Mole había escrito un mensaje a mis padres, el cual lo había dejado en la puerta del refrigerador y en donde les decía cuánto les amaba, cuánto me hacía falta su apoyo y su cariño, y cuánto me dolió mucho su rechazo…

Pero que a pesar de todo los amaba.

Me volví hacia el amor de mi vida, quien estaba concentrado… Y fue entonces que empecé a escuchar una tierna voz que me llamaba por mi nombre.

_- Kyle…_

- ¿Eh? ¿Me llamaste, Christophe?

Christophe no me escuchó.

Él estaba muy concentrado conduciendo el auto hacia el sol naciente.

_- Kyle… Cariño…_

…

…...

…...

…...

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí está el penúltimo capítulo!<strong>

**Sí, lo escribí un tanto cursi, un tanto... pusilánime... Y corto, pero sentí que ya era justo y necesario decirle byebye al culón; sin embargo, una voz está llamando a Kyle...**

**¿Por qué?**

**Descúbranlo en el último capítulo!**

**Saludos a tods!**


	11. Epílogo: Yerbatero Solo fue un sueño

**EPÍLOGO.**

**YERBATERO:**

**SÓLO FUE UN SUEÑO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Canción: <strong>Yerbatero.

**Intérprete: **Juanes.

* * *

><p>- ¡KYLE!<p>

Kyle se despertó muy sobresaltado.

Miró a ambos lados… Bueno, casi a ambos lados, ya que se topó de bruces con el rostro de su madre.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamaba lleno de gozo al momento de abrazar efusivamente a una Sheila sumamente conmovida ante aquél genuino gesto de cariño.

- Oh, cariño…

- Mamá.

_Le traigo el remedio para ese mal de amor que le estremece_

_no se merece… sufrir_

_si su pareja le dejo_

_ohhh_

Kyle empezó a llorar, haciendo que Sheila se alarmara.

- ¡Cariño, ¿qué sucede? – le inquiría muy preocupada - ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

El chico se secó las lágrimas y, muy sonriente, le respondió:

- ¿Una pesadilla? Más bien… Fue un sueño extraño. Extraño y vívido a la vez… Soñé que todo el mundo me ignoraba porque había confesado que era… diferente a los demás.

Sheila le miró muy extrañada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con "ser diferente"?

- Bueno… Mamá… ¿Serías capaz de aceptar a alguien de tu familia como es si ésta confesara que es homosexual?

Aquella pregunta dejó a la mujer pelirroja fuera de juego.

Para los tradicionalistas sería todo un reto responder aquella pregunta; normalmente reaccionarían persignándose o invocando a Yahveh o a Alá ante lo que consideraban una aberración humana, pero Sheila, siendo una mujer judía devota, no podía reaccionar así delante de su hijo.

Más bien el joven expresó una cuestión bastante lógica sobre un tema que en las escuelas todavía sigue siendo un tabú y que hablar de ello era considerado una temeridad.

_tengo toda clase de brebajes, plantas medicinales_

_las he traído desde muy lejanos bosques hasta aquí_

Respirando hondo, Sheila le respondió:

- Bueno, hijo… Depende de la situación en la que uno se encuentre… Y más bien depende de cómo uno lo tome.

- ¿Pero la aceptarías así, con todo y su homosexualidad?

- Pues…

- ¿Me aceptarías así tal y como soy?

La mujer estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Al parecer entendió a qué quería llegar Kyle con la pregunta; el joven, suponiendo la siguiente pregunta de su madre, le comentó:

- Mamá, me di cuenta de mi homosexualidad hace unos tres años. Sé que tú y papá tal vez no comprenderían o simplemente terminarían por echarme a la calle dada la educación que les han dado, pero te señalo que no tengo novio ni mucho menos he tenido relaciones con un hombre, ya que soy virgen aún…

Sheila alzó su mano, demandando silencio.

_Oh, Dios… Ahí viene la regañina_, pensó Kyle mientras se preparaba para lo que podría ser una explosión menopáusica por parte de su madre, pero para su sorpresa, Sheila le dijo:

- Me alegro mucho de que me lo hayas dicho, hijo.

Kyle se sorprendió.

No esperaba esa reacción; esperaba regaños, gritos y hasta insultos, pero no esa reacción tan naturalizada.

Sheila esbozó una sonrisa y añadió:

- De hecho, tu padre empezó a sospechar de tu orientación sexual desde hace un año; no estábamos seguros de cómo tomarlo, pero… Somos familia, hijo. E incluso en una familia tradicional como la nuestra existen casos en donde uno no tiene más opción que aceptar lo que venga de sus seres queridos.

_soy yerbatero_

_vengo a curar_

_su mal de amores_

_soy el que quita los dolores_

_y habla con los animales_

_dígame de que sufre usted_

_que yo le tengo un brebaje_

_que le devuelve el tono y lo pone bien_

Kyle la volvió a abrazar y exclamó:

- ¡Te quiero, mamá!

- Y yo a ti, hijo… Y yo a ti… Pero ahora es momento de levantarse. Ya es tiempo de irse a la escuela.

El chico asintió y se levantó de un salto para irse a darse un baño y vestirse rápidamente para bajar a desayunar.

Mientras, Sheila bajó a la cocina para preparar unos waffles; Gerald estaba leyendo el periódico y Ike revisaba los últimos apuntes de matemáticas.

- ¡Buenos días, papá! – exclamaba Kyle muy feliz mientras entraba a la cocina - ¡Buenos días, Ike!

De repente les abrazó a ambos con fuerza, lo que causó extrañeza en Gerald.

- Hijo, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó.

Pero Sheila le hizo una seña que parecía indicarle que lo dejara en paz, por lo que Gerald agarró su periódico y siguió leyendo.

- Te ves feliz, Kyle – dijo Ike por su parte -. ¿Alguna persona enamorada?

Kyle, sonriente, le revolvió el cabello a su hermano y, recogiendo el último waffle, se despidió de ellos.

- ¡Adiós, familia! ¡Que pasen un buen día!

- Igualmente, Kyle – respondió Sheila con una sonrisa - ¡Cuídate mucho, cariño!

- ¡Sí!

Al ver que Kyle se había machado hacia la escuela, Gerald miró a Sheila y le preguntó:

- Veo que Kyle está muy risueño el día de hoy. ¿Recibió alguna noticia que lo pusiera así?

- Gerry – le respondió Sheila -, esta mañana confirmé lo que sospechabas respecto a su… ya sabes.

Gerald abrió los ojos como platos; Ike se echó a reír y le dijo a su padre:

- Papá, veo que te impactó la noticia… Pero a mí no me extraña en lo absoluto.

- Bueno – decía Gerald mientras doblaba su periódico y bebía su café -… Esperemos que nuestro hijo sea feliz con… el chico que él escoja.

- De hecho, ya lo escogió – agregó Ike.

Gerald y Sheila se volvieron hacia el menor muy sorprendidos.

* * *

><p><em>bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen<em>

_bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen_

Kyle, mientras tanto, llegó en su bicicleta hacia la preparatoria; ahí, en la entrada, estaban Stan y Kenny charlando sobre el próximo baile de invierno que se celebraría el mes siguiente.

- ¡Stan! ¡Kenny! – saludaba el joven mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

- ¡Hey, Kyle! – saludó Stan - ¿Cómo has…?

El pelinegro no pudo terminar la frase, ya que repentinamente Kyle le dio un efusivo abrazo.

- ¡Mi querido amigo! – exclamaba mientras se separaba del joven Marsh.

- ¿Viejo, estás bien? – preguntó Kenny muy preocupado, recibiendo como respuesta un abrazo del pelirrojo, quien exclamaba:

- ¡Mi estimado Kenny!

Luego, volviéndose a Stan, le preguntó:

- ¿Y dónde está Wendy? ¿Cómo está ella?

- ¿Wendy? – respondió Marsh muy sorprendido – Kyle, Wendy y yo cortamos hace cinco meses, ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¡Oh, cielos! Disculpa… Es que… si supieran todo el desmadre que he soñado esta última noche… Dios, juraría que ustedes dos se quedarían tan… No sé, asustados o sorprendidos.

- ¿En serio? – añadió Kenny – Pues será mejor que nos cuentes qué soñaste en lo que entramos.

- Bien… Verán…

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo, maricas? – interrumpió Cartman, quien venía justamente detrás de ellos.

- Hola, Cartman – respondieron Kenny y Stan en lo que Kyle le miraba fijamente.

_si a usted señor lo deja su mujer_

_úntese en el alma pomadita de clavel_

_y para la señora que el marido ha sido infiel_

_no se preocupe búsquese uno usted también_

Sorpresivamente, el pelirrojo se abalanzó encima del culón y, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, le plantó un beso en los labios ante las miradas desconcertadas de los otros dos.

- ¡¿Pero qué carajos…? – exclamaba Stan al borde de un infarto.

Mientras, el pelirrojo y el castaño se quedaron estáticos con el beso como única señal de que aún respiraban; el judío soltó una mano y la llevó a las partes íntimas de Cartman para prodigarle toda clase de caricias… Caricias a las que Cartman respondía con un gemido complacido de entre besos.

Stan y Kenny estaban que querían desmayarse ahí mismo… Y vaya que querían hacerlo, ya que Kyle se apartó rápidamente y le propinó un rodillazo en el estómago.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – gritaba Cartman de dolor.

- ¡Ve a chingar a tu madre, gordo de mierda! – exclamaba el judío- ¡Ni creas que te voy a chupar tus pinches bolas asquerosas como si fuera tu puta, animal!

Dicho esto, se retiró de donde estaba el gordo como si nada hubiera pasado.

- Kyle, ¡¿qué diablos pasa contigo? – exclamaba Stan mientras el pelirrojo abría su casillero - ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Cartman?

_sufre de depresión, mal de amor_

_lleva varias sin dormir_

_y su días no van bien en el trabajo_

_bajoooo_

El aludido se quedó mirando al pelinegro y al rubio, y, sin más preámbulos, les respondió:

- En mi sueño cada quien estaba por su lado; yo era rechazado por todo el mundo debido a mi recién descubierta homosexualidad. Tú, Stan, me rompiste el corazón cuando te declaré mi amor al irte con Craig. Tú, Kenny, eras novio de Butters y el único que me apoyaba en todo de manera incondicional… Y el gordo de mierda estaba de fogoso con todas las chicas del colegio, incluyendo a Patty Nelson; me maltrataba peor que a un perro puesto que tenía "derechos" sobre mí y me consideraba su puta barata.

- ¡¿QUÉEEE? – gritó Cartman, quien a duras penas había logrado alcanzarles - ¡Judío, no sé qué carajos habrás visto o leído, pero no es razón para que me agredas!

- ¡Lo es cuando intentaste impedir que fuera feliz con él…!

Kyle calló de repente.

- ¿Con quién? – preguntó Kenny muy intrigado.

El pelirrojo no respondió, sino que simplemente tomó a Stan de los hombros y le preguntó:

- ¿Sabes dónde vive Ze Mole, Stan?

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¡¿Qué si sabes dónde estás Mole?

- Está por la bodega donde guarda el conserje sus cosas – respondió Kenny -. ¿Por qué?

Kyle corrió entonces hacia el patio de la escuela, dejando a Stan, a Kenny y a Cartman muy consternados.

- ¡¿Alguien me puede explicar qué carajos le pasa al judío? – exclamó Cartman.

- ¡Y yo qué coño voy a saber! – respondió Stan.

* * *

><p><em>Anda moribundo, preocupado, cabizbajo, desenamorado<em>

_le tengo la solución si le duele el corazón_

_no soy doctor_

Fumando un cigarro y con pala en mano, Ze Mole observaba el paisaje tranquilo del patio; desde que regresó a South Park hacía un par de años, Christophe asistía todos los días a clases y tomaba los apuntes de las materias que le gustaban

No obstante, en las últimas fechas algo parecía perturbar las cosas en su vida.

Y ese algo era justamente un sueño.

Por más que intentara comprender, todas las noches siempre tenía el mismo sueño en donde él era un ladrón que se había enamorado de un joven judío, pero que ese amor tenía que vencer las adversidades que tenían la forma de un gordo que trataba al chico peor que a un animal…

- ¡Mole! – le llamó una voz.

_soy yerbatero_

_vengo a curar_

_su mal de amores_

_soy el que quita los dolores_

_y habla con los animales_

Christophe se volvió y, para su sorpresa, vio a un joven de gorra verde con mechones rojos y ojos verdes como esmeraldas…

Tal y como lo había visto en su sueño.

Kyle, por su parte, se sentía nervioso. Más bien, no tenía palabras en concreto para decirle a Ze Mole lo que sentía dentro de sí mismo.

Siempre le había gustado Christophe desde la secundaria, y ahora que estaba en la preparatoria, sentía que si no le confesaba al francés sus sentimientos lo podría perder para siempre.

- ¿Qué ez lo que quierez, Broflovski? – le preguntó el joven pelinegro.

Kyle agarró valor y, acercándose poco a poco a Ze Mole, respondió:

- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante que nos concierne a los dos.

Ze Mole arqueó una ceja.

- ¿En zerio?

- Sí …

- Pues tienes cinco seg…

Ze Mole no pudo terminar la frase, ya que…

_digame de que sufre usted_

_que yo le tengo un brebaje_

_que le devuelve el tono y lo pone bien_

Kyle había posado ávidamente sus labios sobre los suyos, haciendo que el francés se sonrojara y cerrara dulcemente los ojos ante el contacto del pelirrojo.

Tras un largo momento, ambos se separaron.

- De eso quería decirte – mencionó Kyle muy sonrojado -… Adiós, Ze Mole.

El judío se dio la media vuelta y estaba a punto de irse, más Ze Mole lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y, ante la exclamación del pelirrojo, unió nuevamente sus labios con las del aludido.

_bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen_

_bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen_

Fue un beso mágico…

Tal y como en los sueños de ambos, tan vívidos, tan reales, se podía sentir…

Con ese beso se habían dicho todo.

Se habían dicho lo mucho que se amaban desde que se encontraron por primera vez hacía muchos años ya.

* * *

><p><em>si a usted señor lo deja su mujer<em>

_úntese en el almapomadita de clavel_

_y para la señora que el marido ha sido infiel_

_no se preocupe búsquese uno usted también_

Mientras, en el otro lado del patio, Stan, Cartman y Kenny voceaban a Kyle; pronto iba a empezar la clase de Química y el pelirrojo era el que tenía el ensayo que habían hecho en equipo el día anterior.

- ¡Kyle! – llamaban - ¡Kyle!

- ¡¿Dónde carajos está ese judío? – exclamaba Cartman desesperado - ¡Necesitamos entregar esa mierda de tarea y el hijo de puta que no aparece!

- ¡Oh, cállate, culón! – exclamó Kenny muy exasperado - ¡Tú eres el único culpable aquí de lo que le sucede a Kyle!

- ¡¿Qué yo soy el único culpable? ¡¿Qué carajos pretendes decirme con eso, saco de mierda?

- ¡Pues tú siempre le has estado atacando su autoestima desde que nos conocemos! – espetó Stan - ¡Le has humillado frente a todo el mundo! ¡Le has insultado y ofendido a su gente! ¡Incluso lo acosaste sexualmente durante el asunto de Imaginacionlandia! ¡¿Y encima de todo eso te preguntas la razón de que seas tú el culpable de su actitud?

- ¡Hey, no es mi culpa que él sea un judío de…!

_bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen_

_bieeeen bieeen bieeeeeeeeeen_

Los tres chicos se detuvieron y se quedaron perplejos ante lo que estaban viendo.

A pocos metros de ellos podían ver a Ze Mole y a Kyle devorándose a besos como los amantes que habían empezado a ser desde el momento en que se confesaron los sentimientos mutuos entre sí.

Incluso ya estaban empezando a calentarse las cosas entre ellos, ya que Ze Mole instintivamente introdujo una mano bajo la camiseta del pelirrojo para poder tocar con más libertad su piel mientras que Kyle empezaba a desabrocharle lentamente el cinturón de los pantalones del pelicastaño oscuro.

_si a usted señor lo deja su mujer_

_untese en el alma pomadita de clavel_

_i para la señora que el marido ha sido infiel_

_no se preocupe búsquese uno usted también_

Stan y Kenny no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo; Cartman, por su parte, sintió toda una oleada de emociones encontradas, incluyendo los celos y la indignación. Estuvo a punto de ir hacia ellos y propinarle una golpiza a Ze Mole por robarle el corazón del judío que tanto le hacía hervir la sangre desde que cumpliera los 14 años.

Y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, mas Kenny le detuvo y, con la mirada, le dijo que se resignara y aceptara la decisión de Kyle.

_¡yerbatero papá!_

_¡uuuh!_

Pensando que sería prudente retirarse del lugar para que ambos jóvenes pudieran disfrutar mejor su intimidad, los tres chicos estuvieron a punto de retirarse; no obstante, ambos amantes se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados, ya que se detuvieron al instante.

Sonriendo, Kyle tomó su mochila y sacó de ahí una carpeta para entregársela a un Stan mudo de sorpresa diciéndole:

- Entréguenle el ensayo a la señora Clerk y díganle que estoy enfermo… Yo me voy con Mole.

- Pero K-Kyle...

- No ze preocupen – añadió Ze Mole -, estaremos bien.

_soy yerbatero_

Después, sonrientes, ambos jóvenes se despidieron de los tres chicos y se marcharon hacia la salida de la escuela.

_soy yerbatero_

Y he ahí que ambos se dieron cuenta de que habían iniciado un nuevo capítulo en sus vidas.

_SOY YERBATERO._

Un nuevo capítulo que les procuraría toda una vida llena de altibajos, pero siempre fundiéndoles en una sola alma y en un solo espíritu.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, sé que este capítulo estuvo hecho a la carrera, pero confío en que ustedes lectors disfrutarán del epílogo de esta historia ^_^.<strong>

**Intenté hacer un cancionero que combine ska con otros géneros, pero aún así me siento satisfecha con el resultado :).**

**Y lo que se inicia con Juanes... Termina con Juanes. Sip, recurrí una vez más a Juanes, esta vez con la rola "Yerbatero"; como en otros capítulos, esta rola no va para nada con los hechos, pero sentí que sería la canción perfecta para el epílogo. ¿La razón? La figura del yerbatero; para los que no conocen el término, "yerbatero" es uno de los numerosos nombres a los que se les designa a los chamanes o médicos tradicionales.**

**Y, por si se dieron cuenta, Kyle y Ze Mole tuvieron el mismo sueño, como si algún yerbatero les hubiera hecho un trabajito que consiste en unir sus almas en una sola por cosas del Destino, especialmente por el amor que había surgido en ellos de alguna manera. En fin... Esto lo dejo a consideracion e imaginación del lector.**

**Gracias a tods aquellos que han dejado review en este fic, especialmente a DanielaPlop, a Dark Karumi Mashiro, a Klaus The Sarcastic Cloud Chan y a Karasu Kuroi, a quienes les dedico; no saben ustedes lo animada que estaba con seguirle esta historia, aunque espero terminar pronto también el de "Una Boda a Prueba de Balas" y así tener algo de tiempo libre para dedicarme a "Cartmáncula" y a "Assassin's Creed" a la par que yo termine mi tesis de licenciatura =D.**

**¡SALUDOS A TODS!**


End file.
